Inu Gets a Job
by catse2000
Summary: Inuyasha is sort of mad at himself for getting into an argument with Kagome, but when he sees the perfect bracelet, he knows he must get it for her, so he goes to look for a job. Goes from everywhere of Anger Management Teacher to Babysitting and Garbage
1. The Argument

Catse: Hello everyone! It's me! Catse! This is a story I wasn't exactly planning on writing,but it popped into my head one day and I just figured, what the hell, it's short, it's funny, and it'll work. So here is the first chapter of, Inu Gets a Job. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Cat: I do not yet own the wonderful story of Inuyasha or it's characters, but I will search, and dig, and look for the copyright deeds ofit! I will! Hahahahahahahahah! 

Me: Oops...sorry about that. My alternate personality just had chocolate an now she's running wild.

Cat: Am not. Hahahahahahahaahaha!

Me: Right...Yeah, I know. I'm crazy. But anyways, let the story begin!

* * *

"Get back here Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with a mouth full of dirt as he watched the green fuku skirt disappear over the well. 

"Be back in two weeks Inuyasha!" The well replied, as a brilliant glow erupted from it and she disappeared.

"I do believe that you broke your last record of forty-five seconds to get into an argument and end it with a sit." Miroku added the obvious, smiling from his seat on a fallen tree log. Shippo sat near him on the ground, sucking on a lolly pop Kagome had left him, with Sango on the other side of the log, cleaning her boomerang.

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground, displeased to find his face had made a clone of itself in the hard clay ground, and marched away to sulk.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, knowing what would happen next. The hanyou would sulk, think about things, probably wonder how he could possibly have been stuck in a situation where his lover's reincarnation had the power to make him do tricks like a dog, and then go through the well when no one was looking in order to retrieve his so called "shard detector". Miroku had seen it many times before. In fact, he had actually gotten into the habit of counting down the time to Inuyasha's disappearance, having even created his own hiding spot to watch the hanyou from without being seen. Of course Shippo and Sango found out about it, and told him that if they couldn't join him there at the right time, then they would tell Inuyasha of their findings. Miroku was still not sure how the two were able to blackmail a smart monk like him so easily. It had to be a womanly quality that could be passed down to the children if they were around them too long. How he loved women! So perplexing! So confusing! Such nice hips!

"Houshi you hentai!" The screech echoed across the plain, and Shippo had to cover his ears to protect them from deafening.

Miroku reached up and touched the reddening slap mark on his cheek with the same hand he had touched the softest area of Sango with.

The demon exterminator herself had risen and left, leaving heavy little foot holes in the ground where she had practically beaten in the clay with her feet.

"Miroku. Will you ever learn?" Shippo inquired, shaking his head as he returned back to tinkering with his spin top. It had broken yesterday, and he was hoping to have it finished so he could come up with a few more tricks to show Kagome with.

"My dear boy, learning is for the able. Therefore, I must learn all the time. Excuse me while I go to continue my lessons in the village."

The monk stood and left, leaving Shippo with a sort of annoyed look on his face. _'Better run for cover Sango. He's coming.' _Then another thought graced his head, and his lips turned up in a smile. _'On second thought. _You _better run Miroku. I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty if you come to her now.' _With that, Shippo continued his spin top, not even noticing, except for the soft smell of ramen, that the hanyou had disappeared from his sulking spot, and had jumped over the well after the girl from the future.

Kagome sighed as she lugged her huge yellow pack into the house, dropping it heavily on the living room floor as she worked on emptying it of it's heavy contents. Her brother came in and noticed her burden, and then, feeling sorry for his sister, began to help her in taking the items out. Grandpa Higurashi came in a moment after and walked by Kagome completely, not even noticing she was there.

It was a few minutes later when Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and announced dinner was ready.

Kagome sat, eyeing the meal set before them with watering tastebudds. It wasn't Oden, as she had wanted, but the tempura her mother had fixed wasn't displeasing.

She ate enthusiastically, receiving strange glances from her grandfather as he wondered when she had arrived home.

Then, once finished, she marched her now empty yellow sack up the stairs, and into her room. The previous argument still rang in her ears, and because of her headache, she wasn't exactly in the mood for talk.

"_But we have to find the shards Kagome! Have you forgotten about Naraku!" Inuyasha had shouted, arousing an anger in Kagome that was always there for her use. _

"_How dare you say that Inuyasha! I haven't forgotten! I can't forget! I hate Naraku just as much as you do! But I can't stay here all the time! I have a life in my time, and school, and duties I have to take care of _there! _I can't keep staying here for such long periods!" Kagome shouted back._

"_Forget all of that. You should stay here. Then you wouldn't have to worry about that stupid school, or those stupid exams you say you always have to take. Stay here and you won't have to worry anymore!"_

"_Inuyasha! Here isn't any better! I'm always pressured in either finding the jewels or running from Demons! I need a break!"_

"_You broke it in the first place! You have to deal with it! Stop running away!"_

"_Inuyasha…Sit!"_

Why had he said that? Of course she knew it was her duty to find the shards. That was one of the main reasons she kept on going back and forth between the well. But she wasn't a machine. She couldn't keep on going night and day, looking for shards that probably no longer existed in weak demons. Naraku most likely had the most of it, Kouga had a few, and then her and her party had the rest. It wasn't like she was missing anything. They hadn't located a weak demon in weeks that possessed a jewel shard, and she really doubted there would be anymore.

"Inuyasha…you butthead. Why can't you be a little more understanding for a fifteen year old that holds the fate of the times on her shoulders, huh? Why can't you?" A tear traced her cheek and she wiped it away, cursing herself for being so weak as to cry about nothing.

Then, figuring a shower would help clear her depression, she disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

Catse: Yeah I know. Compared to my usual, this was short. But, compared to my usual, each chapter after this will most likely get longer and longer the farther into the story I get. But anyways, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, and I will not delay on the weekly updates to Dance of Swords 2. I will not, I will not, I will not. (Excuse that, Cat went wild again...heheheheheh) 


	2. The Hair

Catse: Hello! It's me Catse! Thankyou for your reviews (that was very surprising how I woke up this morning to all of them). Here's the next update. This may not be a funny chapter (don't really remember) but I garantee that the real fun begins on the next one, and goes from there. Oh well, enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one...That's where it is.

* * *

Inuyasha had been watching in secret, from her bedroom window. _'So that's how she feels. Keh…stupid woman. Why didn't you say anything before? I may be able to pick up on some things, but this. Keh.'_

He sat on his tree limb and watched as Kagome walked back in, clothed in her nightie, and as she fell on to the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. _'Stupid woman.' _

When Inuyasha was certain she was asleep, he opened the window with a quiet squeak, and crept in, looking at the soft face set on the pillow. He had always admired her dark jet black tresses, but for what reason, he wasn't sure. It wasn't as if her hair was any prettier than his. In fact, he was certain silver hair was far more prettier than any humans, especially considering he was half demon. But he couldn't help it. Her hair fell in silk around her face, and touched her soft rose cheek with such a light flutter that sometimes he just wanted to snatch that bit of hair and pet it like one would a fluffy animal. It was probably because of his mother's influence on him. When he was young, and she was still healthy, she would always brush out his hair and comment on how pretty it was, and how humans hair was always so course and easily split or frayed. He probably wouldn't have noticed hair at all if it weren't for that.

Inuyasha took a seat in a chair that was near the bed, and slowly, timidly, he reached over and touched her hair. He marveled at how soft it was, and how its smell reminded him of roses and wild berries (which was the scent of her shampoo) and how he wished that he could pet it more often.

Past her hair, her strangled face seemed to relax, until she was almost completely at rest with her eyes closed, breathing softly as Inuyasha ran his claws through the hair soothingly. He truly was sorry for raising the argument, as he was everytime he did so, but he couldn't help himself in that either. It was a part of his blood. It was a habit. He could never settle for a conversation unless he had the last word, and many times, it ended with him saying something he shouldn't have said.

Of course he was aware, that if he didn't stop it soon, he would loose more than her affections of him, but her all together.

He might loose her to one of the many men they saw every once in a while. Like Kouga, although brash and easily tempered, much like himself, was always sweet as he could be with Kagome, bringing her flowers, and trying to protect her, and exclaiming his love to her every other day when he had the chance. And Sesshomaru. Of course, Sesshomaru never once in his life had paid a comment to the young miko, he was still much more appeasing to the eye than Inu was, and if he tried, could probably be the knight in shining armor most ladies like Kagome were looking for.

Nothing really kept Inuyasha in Kagome's good favor, except for his saving her at every turn of a demon. Inuyasha sighed, and brushed Kagome's hair away and behind her ear. How he wished he could tell Kagome how he felt about her. He would give the world if he had the courage! Fight every demon in his way, including his older brother and even Kouga and Naraku, if he could only find the courage to tell Kagome he loved her.

Of course, Kikyo would always cross his mind…and in the past, he would always run to her and think of her and such. But being around Kagome had made him see something about her time. Guys of her time might get very attached to their first love, but there were always more fish in the sea as Kagome had put it, and maybe she was his fish. But that also worked in Kagome's case, which was why he felt like he was a tripwire walker, and his only balance was Kagome's feelings toward him. He would always love Kikyo, and cherish her as his first, but there were always others, and he couldn't live his life dead like her. He was living, and he had to keep on living if it only meant to exist.

Inuyasha turned to the clock on Kagome's table, and having figured out her way of time in her world, determined it too late for him to be cooing over Kagome. So, with a little more bravery than he thought he had in this situation, he leaned over and placed a soft jittery kiss on her cheek, and leapt from the window, hoping Kagome wouldn't remember a bit of it.

* * *

Catse: Well, there you go. Like I said, next one will get funnier, I promise. This is just a little background to lay down the story. That's all. But don't worry. Kagome won't be depressed for long! 


	3. Shopping with Mom

Catse: Hiyya everyone! It's me! And here's chapter numbah thwee! (Okay...I think I just rhymed there, but oh well) I just finished watching an excellent movie called the Dead Poets Society. I thought it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen, but apparently my television set didn't because it kept messing up during the movie. Well, now I'm inspired to write but it's almost midnight and I have exams tomorrow. Oh well. Well, here ladies and gentlemen, is the chapter where all the fun starts. I give you, Chapter Three!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one...where it always is...heheheheheheeh

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome leapt from her bed, approximately thirty minutes later than usual, and as she hopped around her room, trying to put skirt, shirt, and socks on at the same time, and all the while trying to brush out her hair and pack her textbooks into her bag.

He sighed, closing his one eye as he tried to pretend he was asleep so she wouldn't sit him for watching, and then reopened it after he heard the door in her room slam closed. Apparently she hadn't even realized the hanyou was on the upper branch of the tree right outside her window, and had left with that same knowledge.

He remained there until he watched her leave her home and walk down the sidewalk to her school, still not ready to move from his comfortable perch. When he was on the verge of deciding whether to go back to sleep on the branch, or investigate her room a little further for "new time discoveries", her mother Mrs. Higurashi came out of the home and spotted him in the tree.

"Oh. Inuyasha dear. What are you doing up there?" she inquired, adjusting her handbag on her shoulder a little better.

"Keh. None of your business." He murmered, deciding that maybe sleep was his best option. After all, the last time he investigated Kagome's room, he had accidentally swallowed an entire bottle of something called "perfume" and hadn't been able to taste his ramen for weeks without it's flavor still stinging his tongue.

"Well. I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me at the mall today. I know you don't know much on this time period, but I figured I show you a few things as we shopped for Kagome's birthday presents."

Inuyasha thought about the statement a bit, before he nearly fell out of the tree he was in at the mentioning of Kagome's birthday.

"Birthday! When? Where? Huh?" He inquired quickly, as he stood rubbing his butt from it's abuse on the hard ground.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at him, and then gave him a warm motherly smile. "Kagome's birthday is two weeks. Today is the only day I have to get her presents, and considering you seem to know her better these days, I was figuring you could help me out in finding her a few things. Would you like to come?"

Inuyasha thought about it a moment. He didn't know about this time, and it would help if he did. He definitely didn't want to down another of that scented liquid stuff like he had time before last, and if he knew things about this world, it would also prevent him from fishing out of the fish tank in Souta's room when he was hungry, and keep the people along the sidewalks of this town from staring at his silver hair and his ears.

After a moment, Inuyasha agreed to Mrs. Higurashi's request, and accompanied her to the sidewalk after she had passed him the same red cap he had worn on his last outing into the city. Considering Mrs. Higurashi wasn't the richest person in town, she didn't have one of the loud metal monsters Inuyasha had seen whizzing down the black stream of road in times in the past, so they ended up walking the short distance to the mall.

Once inside, Inuyasha nearly gagged on the strong smells of human flesh, food, more of that "perfume" stuff that apparently many of the humans had eaten earlier that day, and much of the cleaning stuff like what Mrs. Higurashi used when cleaning up her house at the shrine. Inuyasha believed it was called "bleach" or something like that. Or was that used in cleaning clothes?

"Let's check out that clothing store first. I believe Kagome had told me about getting her some baggy pants with plenty of pockets for the Fuedal Era the last time I talked with her." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, her pleasant voice reaching Inuyasha's ears over the crowds of heavy smoke residue, food crumbs, and cologne.

When he realized that Mrs. Higurashi was already walking away towards a store, Inuyasha practically shoved people out of his way to keep up. He had already determined upon walking in, that a mall was no place for a sensitive sensed hanyou such as himself.

They stayed in the clothing store for a while, as Mrs. Higurashi searched and picked out a pair of black jeans with zippers running along the pant legs for carrying many items at once. Since it didn't cost very much, she could get it and a couple more gifts.

There next stop was a Bath and Body Works shop because Inuyasha had drunken Kagome's only bottle of perfume on one of his most current visits to the modern Era. Inuyasha had to stand outside though, because the strong smells from inside made him sicker than a dog (excuse the pun).

Mrs. Higurashi walked out with yet another bag and passed it to Inuyasha. "You're a big strong guy. I'm sure you can handle a little baggage."

Inuyasha obliged, keeping his nose far away from the bag, and followed Mrs. Higurashi closely through the store as she searched for an electronics shop for a CD player and a new CD. Her shopping finally done, she decided that before heading home, they might stop at the food court and pick up a few meals.

Mrs. Higurashi figured that the best thing to start Inuyasha off with at the beginning of his getting used to modern Japan, would be to introduce him to a familiar food that had been in the Japanese food chain for years.

The food…Burger and fries!

But on their way there, Inuyasha practically froze in front of Jewelry shop, his eyes frozen solid as they stared at one certain bracelet that had caught his attention. It was a simple silver bracelet, with a twining of gold running around it's thin shape like a vine, and tiny diamonds pressed into its shape. The part that caught his attention however, were a set of pink shard like jewels hanging loosely around the bracelet as they twinkled. They looked just like shikon shards!

"What about that? Wouldn't Kagome like that?" Inuyasha wondered out loud, as Mrs. Higurashi looked on.

"It certainly is pretty." She replied, but upon noticing the price, she shook her head and snatched Inuyasha's hand. "But it's too expensive and I don't have that kind of money. Come on Inuyasha, we better get to the food court."

Inuyasha nodded, looking back on the bracelet on last time in thought. Where can I get enough money to get that for Kagome?

"How may I help you?" The woman at the front of a Burger King inquired brightly as they came to the front of the line.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over the food as Inuyasha thought about what exactly the woman could help him with, when it finally struck. "I know! You could give me some money so I can get Kagome that bracelet!" He announced, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Maybe he would get that money after all.

"What?" The woman at the front asked in confusion, as her face seemed to squish into a mix of fright and anxiousness.

"Don't mind him dear." Mrs. Higurashi assured, patting the woman on the hand over the counter. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would ask for money here, but she figured he was simply confused in the workings of this world. "He's not accustomed to be out of doors if you know what I mean. His father was rather abusive and kept him locked away, and I just barely managed to adopt him, so he doesn't know what goes on half time. I do think I will take two of your largest combos please."

A moment later, after the hysteria of the order, Mrs. Higurashi lead Inuyasha to a table, a tray of food in her hand and sat him down, placing the bag in front of him.

"Alright Inuyasha, lesson one." She replied as Inuyasha's stared at the Burger King bag. He wasn't sure what the contents were, but his nose ensured him whatever it was had to be delicious. He was so entranced by the bag of food in fact, that he hardly even heard Mrs. Higurashi speak. "When a woman at the counter asks if she may help you, you don't ask her to help in your daily problems. You go to a psychiatrist for that. Secondly, if you want money, you have to figure way out for yourself to get it instead of sitting around and expecting everyone else to do it for you. And third…" She replied, grabbing a folded newspaper on the nearest table and rolling it up. With a bop on Inuyasha's head, she continued. "…you listen when someone is talking to you here. Otherwise it is rude."

Inuyasha nodded like frightened puppy, his eyes now on Kagome's mother instead of the food before him.

"You can eat now, you know." Mrs. Higurashi informed him as she reached in and pulled her own food out of the bag.

Inuyasha eyed hers warily, watching as she pulled out he burger and fries, before following suite. When he had unwrapped his burger, and stared at his fries, he began to ask questions. "What is this?" He inquired, poking the burger as if it would jump up and attack him with long sharp teeth at any moment.

"That there, Inuyasha, is a Cheeseburger. It's a major food source of modern Japan these days. Many people eat them."

"Do you eat it with chopsticks?" He inquired, now looking at the contents of the burger as he pulled up the bun on the top. With a sniff, he looked back up at Mrs. Higurashi expectantly.

"No Inuyasha. You don't. It's a finger food. You just pick it up like this…" Mrs. Higurashi picked her own up as to demonstrate. "And then you take a bite, like this." She finished the conversation with a huge chomp of her jaw around the burger, before ripping away some of the food and chewing on it. Inuyasha followed her lead once again, and picked up with burger with both hands, before biting into it. The mix of flavor from the meal was almost too good to be true. There was meat! And it was seasoned! And there were vegetables in it too! Not like he favored vegetables. He despised them will everything he had unless they were in a stew or something of that sort. But this way, he could eat the vegetables, and keep everyone else from hounding him to do so, and get his meat in the exact same way.

After chewing that bite, he took another, and soon started eating the fries with a spot of the red sauce stuff Mrs. Higurashi called "Ketchup". Before long he had finished the meal, and had started sniffing around for more, when Mrs. Higurashi stuck a cup with a straw towards his face. "Drink this. You'll like it."

Inuyasha took a sip of the soft drink. He wasn't surprised by the play of carbonation on his tongue as Mrs. Higurashi had originally thought. In fact, he was almost completely normal with it. He murmured, as he and Kagome's mother stood up to leave.

They walked out of the mall in silence, and then got home with enough time to hide the bags and cook dinner.

Of course, Mrs. Higurashi inquired if he would like to help, and not wanting to offend Kagome's mother, he accepted the offer.

Inuyasha wasn't one of the best cooks of course. He was more accustomed to eating his prey raw, so Mrs. Higurashi gave him a few lessons about cooking meats, and how to cut vegetables pretty well, and he took on to it rather quickly.

Cutting vegetables he was good at. He had always had a natural knack with any sort of sharp equipment when it came to cutting into something. It was mixing the batter from dessert and other things he had trouble with, because the batter constantly slipped out of the bowl on him, and seasoning the meat caused him to turn the once red meat into a grey pepper and salt hidden chunk of terrible flavor. Of course they could clean off the meat and then re-season it, this time with Mrs. Higurashi's supervision.

As they cooked, they talked, in which Inuyasha learned even more from the older woman than he had of this world on first glance. She talked of how the streets were far more dangerous than they had ever been before, and that when she was Kagome's age she was thinking more on marriage than on school. It was one of those things that had lead her into an early marriage at sixteen, with Kagome being born only a few years later. She stated how she hated her choice of life, and hoped that Kagome wouldn't follow her path. After a while though, the question Inuyasha had been thinking about surfaced, and they began to talk about it too.

"How is it possible for someone like me to get money in this world?" Inquired Inuyasha, as he dumped the rest of the cucumber into the salad bowl to his right. He still had a tomato and an onion left for cutting.

"Well. There are several ways. You're best bet would most likely be getting a job of some sort in this time to make the money with." She replied, checking on the meat in the oven.

"What kind of a job could I get? I don't know this time period very well, and the only things I know how to do is fight, kill, and protect."

"Well, those are good standards for a police officer, but they don't allow anyone in unless they take school for that. Hmm….Anything else?"

"Well…I have farmed before." Inuyasha confessed, starting his knife on the tomato.

"You—farmed? That almost seems unlikely for you Inu-dear. How did you get around to that?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he answered. Not even Kagome knew about that fact. "When I was younger, I would get jobs in some of the villages for money, in order to stock up in case I should need to buy anything with it. I still have quiet a collection of it somewhere, but I don't think this world takes the old gold coins."

"No. You're right. They don't." Mrs. Higurashi commented as she took a seat in front of the table where Inuyasha was cutting. "But that also leaves me at a dead end. For one, there aren't many jobs around here that would need you for farming. Most of the times, machines do the work for us. And considering you're only familiar with the gold coins keeps you from jobs that involve money. Hmm…"

They were silent for a little while, as Inuyasha finished the tomato and started on the onion, fighting the tears in his eyes as the fumes fought to make him cry.

"I know!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed all of a sudden, nearly causing Inuyasha to cut his finger in surprise.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, dropping he knife so as to prevent himself from nearly doing it again.

"I'll set you up for some jobs. Some of the things you're good at. I have a few ideas, but I'm going to have to get you interviews for them. OH! And you'll be able to wear my husbands old suits! Oh, finally they will have been some use! Yes!" Mrs. Higurashi leapt up from the table and skipped up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha with a half cut up onion and a frying pan of rice on the stove that had decided it would burn.

* * *

Catse: This so far must be the longest chapter I've written for this story. It probably would have been shorter, only this was one whole long chapter and I didn't want to break it up. Oh well, if you liked the story, please review. If you don't, then, well...we'll get to that another time (maybe). In any case, I would love to hear your comments! So please send them over, by clicking the little bluish-purple button... 

...right...

...down...

...here!


	4. Interviews

**Catse:** Hiyya peoples! It's me again! I've decided that if I can, I will try to update every day, so those of you reading this, look for it most afternoons. If I didn't update, it means that either I've caught up with how much of the story I actually have, or I haven't gotten the chance to write an update, so please work with me. Now there is usually something I don't do and that's review responses, unless it seems to me I should reply. But, the way I figure it, if I don't reply, you'll never know the answers, so I might as well start right? Below are the replies to some of the reviews I got on this story that just needed a reply. If it was something simple, you may not get a reply, simply because I have no idea what to reply with. Okay, well, onto the story!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

yellowstarbutterfly: So you're insane huh? Cool. You kind of remind me of Inuyasha...or maybe Kouga with that reply. Gr. I like it. Thanks for you're review!

William Ulm: I'm glad you like it so much! Sorry the first two were short. I usually start them off long. But,if you've noticed my other stories, I sometimes start short and then work my way into a very long chapter at a time thing. Just look at Dance of Swords 2. Each chapter is like sixpages onWord. And I write each chapter up in one afternoon. Butdon't worry, I don't plan onkeeping these chapters short. They will be longer. In fact, this one is seven pages on word. Heheheheh...it's just a ton a fun, this chapter. Well, thanks again for your review, and any ideas you have you can go ahead and send them over. I'll see if there may be something I can use in thestory.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, this again. Well, you know where to find it if you really reeeeaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyy want to read it. Heheheheheh, okay I'm done now.

* * *

Inuyasha greeted Kagome on the way home, and tried to act as he usually did, demanding she come back through the well with him to keep up the search for shards. She denied him of course, and to her slight surprised, he didn't really object. Of course, now he wanted to stay in this time, because he was going to attempt to get a job so as to buy Kagome that bracelet he had seen. 

That night he ate at the table with everyone, and then attempted to sleep on a palette Mrs. Higurashi set up in Souta's room, but found the tree outside Kagome's far more comfortable in his aspects.

He again marveled at the silky tresses of her hair, and next morning, Kagome awoke to find the Hanyou sitting on her window sill, waiting for her to awake. Again Kagome was late for school, no longer accustomed to get up at a certain time, and in a matter of twenty minutes, was out of the house and running along the sidewalk. Of course, as soon as Inuyasha was certain she was too far to come in on him too soon, he leapt to attention, putting on the old navy blue business suit Mrs. Higurashi had given him the day before, equipped with a red tie, and a pair of old leather loafers that Inuyasha was displeased to find were a size to big for him, and flapped every time he took a step.

Then, downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi played with his hair, trying to find some sort of way to hide his ears considering he couldn't wear a hat, and finally determined to wrap his hair over them as she set his silver locks back in a tight pony tail. With a pair of brown loafers and a list of places he had to go to in order to have something called an "interview" he was gone from the house and wondering around, following the directions the woman had given him to get around.

"I would go with you Inu-dear, but I have some errands I must get done today, so you'll have to find them on your own." She had said, before he left the house.

The first place he found was rather easy. It was a crème white building, with a few patches of brick missing from it's outsides, and on the inside, one old man sat with a newspaper, glancing over the kanji with an old trained eye. There was a pair of metallic doors at the very back, and a few loose papers floated around the room from the wind that came in from the door.

Inuyasha walked in, looking for someone other than the creepy old man to help him out, when the silver doors opened, and a man in his middle forties stepped out, a complete suit of black the only thing on him. His sunglasses were black, his tie was black, and his shoes, a pair of shiny leather loafers, were black.

"Excuse me, are you Inu Yasha." He inquired, using Yasha as Inuyasha's last name.

"Yeah. I'm here for some sort of interview." Inuyasha replied, stepping forward.

"I see." The man replied. "Follow me." They stepped into the small room behind the silver doors and Inuyasha nearly jumped to the ceiling when the room began to move.

"Relax. You seem rather jittery." The man inquired as the room stopped and opened.

"I am not jittery!" Inuyasha replied, lacing his words with a tad bit of malice.

"Hm. I can see why you'd want a job here. You have the right tone of voice for it." The man replied, stepping out, Inuyasha on his heels.

They walked down a long white hallway, and into a room with a few other people standing around, with weird egg shaped chairs with black cushions in them.

"Welcome everyone. Before the actual tests begin, you will need to take a written exam for this job. Please take a seat, and grab a pencil, so that we may pass out the tests and begin." A man at the front exclaimed after the man with Inuyasha nodded his head to begin.

Inuyasha did as he was told and sat down, taking a pencil in his hand as he received the test. Before beginning however, he took a quick look at some of the people in the room. A few had very dark skin, almost a deep brown, and most of them had strange weapons hanging from their hips…weird metallic things with what smelled like gunpowder in them. Inuyasha wasn't very acquainted with gunpowder…he'd only smelled it once or twice, but he still didn't like it very much. Gunpowder exploded, and he didn't want to be to close if it did, although he wasn't sure what could make it go off like some of the fireworks he had seen near some of the palaces when he was younger.

When he was told to, Inuyasha opened the test, and attempted to read some of the stuff within. The kanji had changed since his time, and even then he wasn't very familiar with it, so reading it was difficult.

'_**What…is…your…weapon…of…choice…?'** _He read mentally. Then, with his pencil in a rather poor grip, because he had never really had to write very often, he wrote in his answer. _'The tetsusaiga of course.'_

'**_Are…you…familiar…with…strange…abnormal…happenings…?' _**Inuyasha thought about this too, and shrugged, answering. _'I run from demons every day. Is that an abnormal happening?'_

'_**If…there…were…a…person…in…trouble…would…you…risk…your…life…to… save…them…?'**_

'_Depends on who the person is.'_

The test went very similar to these three questions, coming out with inquiries Inuyasha would have never even thought about fighting, such as whether or not he had seen an alien before, in which he didn't know what that was but he was certain it wasn't any better than a demon from the clues he was getting from the tests. After everyone handed their tests in, the person in the front checked them and admitted those that had passed to the next test, Inuyasha being one of them.

The next test involved them taking up similar metal contraptions to the ones everyone else had, and walking into a dark room with them. Inuyasha grabbed one, following everyone else, although he wasn't exactly sure how to use it, and when in the dark room, his eyes adjusted quickly to the lighting.

"This is a test to see how you deal with surprise attacks. Whether or not you get the job will be determined from this test. Begin when you hear the bell." One of the men exclaimed over the microphone, but Inuyasha didn't hear him right. "What?"

Suddenly, a few lights flickered on and immediately, cardboard cutouts of weird looking demons leapt up at them, including one little girl at the back that looked rather frightened.

Inuyasha tried to figure out how to use the gun in a seconds notice, and then giving up on it, threw it at an alien, and then restorted to his claws as the other testees went on to shoot their weird metal contraptions, creating holes in the cardboard.

When the lights were turned back on, the group was astonished the find that every board had been shredded up into slivers on the ground, and Inuyasha was standing in front of the girl, prepared to attack her, constantly asking, out loud, if she was a shikigami and where was her master.

The people there saw how he was not fooled by anyone, no matter their appearance, and dismissed everyone there, taking Inuyasha with them into another room.

There they explained that he had passed, and that he would officially become a Man In Black. Inuyasha listened to them, but was rather confused to the entails of the job. After telling him the supposed "good news" they took him into what looked like a locker room, and handed him a suit of complete black. He looked at it, and then back to the person who was handing it to him in confusion.

"But I already have a suit."

"This is what you have to where for the job." The man told him, nudging it to him once again.

"But it's all one color. Isn't there any red in it?" Inuyasha inquired, taking the suit.

"No." Was his answer.

It took him a while to put the suit on, and then afterwards, he walked out with the sunglasses, trying to figure out how to put them on. The same man that had brought him in, noticed his tie was undone, his shirt was buttoned completely, and he had no idea how to put the glasses on.

"What rock did you live under?" He inquired, helping him with his uniform. Once the glasses were on, Inuyasha began to feel as if the sun was setting. For some reason, these crazy pieces of plastic were making it hard for him to see. He took them off and noticed the light come back on, and then replaced them, and noticed the light when dark.

"Why does the room look darker?" He inquired of the man next to him as he was lead to yet another room, this one with stuff to erase any information that he had ever existed.

"Because the glasses make it look darker." The man replied, looking confused on why Inuyasha didn't know the use of sunglasses.

"But why?"

"Kid. You must be thoroughly confused. Oh, we're here." They stepped inside, and a man at a computer took Inuyasha's name and put it into the computer. He was surprised when nothing came up.

"Sorry man, but on the computer, you don't exist." He replied.

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he should "exist" on the glass box thingy, but apparently, it was a good thing to the people.

"Perfect. We got a fighter without a past. Come over here." The man with him told him. Inuyasha followed him to a metallic ball at the side of the room. "Put your hands on that ball, and keep them there. Do not remove them."

Inuyasha did as he was told, but wasn't prepared for when the ball completely heated up an began to burn his hands. He freaked out because of the effect, and completely sliced the metal ball in half, then blew on his fingers.

The people there stared at him in disbelief, and then the man that was with Inuyasha smiled. "You also are capable of cutting through thick material. Very good."

Once Inuyasha was finished raving about his burnt fingers, the man took him away to what he called the coffee room. Inside were strange little alien creatures that reminded him of cockroaches that were merged with worms.

"Hah! You call that a demon! Hah! Their smaller than Shippo!" Inuyasha remarked of the small coffee addicted creatures.

"Who's Shippo?" One of them asked, coming up to Inuyasha with a cup of coffee. When he stood up completely, Inuyasha was finally able to see the full height, and it was at least up to his waist.

"Oh…he's a…um…"

"He's a buddy!" One of them announced, guzzling down a full cup of coffee.

"Buddy!" The others followed suite, guzzling it down.

"Here. Have a cup." The man told Inuyasha, giving him an already prepared cup.

"Um…Okay. Thanks." Inuyasha took a sip and then immediately spat it out. "Ugh! The hell! What the hell is that stuff!" He remarked, thrusting the cup away from him, causing it to spill.

"No! The precious coffee! You spilled the precious coffee!" The little alien creatures announced, running to the spot where the coffee had hit the tile floor, and began licking it all up.

Inuyasha looked down with disgust and the man smiled, taking the cup.

"Are they always like this?" Inuyasha inquired, staring at the little aliens oddly.

The man nodded and led Inuyasha from the room. "Come on. I'll show you what you're to be working with from now on." They walked into a large space in the building, in which many creatures of all sorts of appearances walked around.

"Demons!" He acknowledged, claws at the ready.

"No. Aliens." The man corrected, but before he could realize what was happening, Inuyasha was already out and attacking without concern for the alien's welfare. "Hey! NO! Stop! STOP!"

But Inuyasha didn't hear him. The only thing crossing his mind was that there were strange demons before him and they looked mean.

"Die!" He exclaimed, attacking. Before his claws even met flesh, there were gunshots chasing him along the cement, and he was running—for his life—out the door.

Once outside, a barrage of the men in black chased him, until he managed to loose them in a tree.

The little event had frightened him, and he wasn't sure exactly what kind of job that was he was trying to get, but he already knew that it wasn't the job for him. No Men In Black services was going to get him! Hell no!

But he was determined that he was going to get that bracelet for Kagome, and that was a finality.

Finally, when he was certain that no one else would be after him, he pulled out his list of job places, and wondering if he should continue, decided the next on in line sounded interesting.

So he left, and soon, after searching the city, found it at the farthest reaches of town, at a school of some sort.

When he got there, a few people at the front door asked him if he was there for the job application and he nodded.

Without realizing it, he was ushered into a room full of more people with the heavy "perfume" stuff on them, and forced to wait for almost half an hour of boredom, in which his only delight came in a television that talked in a language he couldn't understand, and the pictures on a clip board at one side of the room that talked opening about pregnancy and drugs. Finally, he was called into another room for an interview, in which, inside, sat a pair of women with clip boards in their laps. When he sat down, they looked up pleasantly, and smiled.

"So, you're name is Inu Yasha, yes?" asked one, her teeth a little too crooked for Inuyasha's liking. They kind of annoyed him when she spoke.

"Yes." He replied, nodding politely.

"And you're here to try and get the job of Anger Management, right?"

He wasn't sure what that class entailed or why Mrs. Higurashi had put it on the list, but if it was anything like the last one, he was getting out of here as soon as possible and telling off Kagome's mother for giving him such a dangerous list of jobs.

Inuyasha nodded once more, and they began to ask him questions. Such questions were like, if he had a temper, and if so how did he manage it? And had he hurt anyone before, and if so, how had he dealt with the situation. After the questions, the women saw it fit to test Inuyasha in the classroom environment, just to see how he reacted.

In the next room, they explained, was a class looking for an Anger Management teacher.

"So, what do I have to do in this job?" Inuyasha asked as they lead him into the next room for the second half of the interview.

"You have to help a group of people deal with their anger. Many have uncontrollable tempers that may be a danger to society. We're trying to help them control their anger in the best possible way and to relieve their stress." One of the woman told Inuyasha. When they opened the door, he walked in to meet a class of people much older than he, some with sweet innocent faces, others that strangely reminded him of a ticked off Kouga.

He turned back to the two women, wondering when to begin, and upon their nod, he stepped to the middle of the room, looking around. Everyone sat at desks, and in front of the class was a single chair for him to sit at. At the far corner of the room was a television set on a table, in which was probably a main part of class. On the walls were more pictures of odd and freely talked about concepts. He sighed. This already seemed like another oddball job Mrs. Higurashi had found for him. Oh well, he would have to do his best in order to please the people and get his job.

"Hello. I'm Inuyasha."

"Hello Inuyasha." The group said in a monotone voice, so well cooridinated it actually scared Inuyasha into wanting to hide behind the television set.

'_No being in this world that is still even sane actually sits in a group and talks like their under mind control.' _He thought confusedly to himself, as he glanced from face to face. Some he didn't even think had tempers. They looked just too sweet. Some looked like even he would be a fool to pick a fight with them.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm here to show you how to take care of your anger and relieve your stress. I'm not exactly sure of the best way to do that, but I figure the best idea I can give you is my way of dealing with it." Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the room grew smaller as every eye was on him. No one blinked…no one breathed…

'_I am definitely not getting a job here. This place is creepy.' _He thought to himself, placing his hand on the chair. "Okay. Follow my lead." He picked up the chair and the rest of the class picked there's up as well.

There was silence as Inuyasha thought about what next to say.

"Eh…Hm…" He thought in silence, and then, next moment, he decided not to be afraid anymore. _'You know what. Just screw it. I'm going to show them everything I do when I'm angry and stressed out, and if I don't get the job that's just fine with me.'_

"Okay. You take that chair and you find something in this room, anything in this room, that just really ticks you off." The group separated as everyone found some item in the room that really made them mad. Strangely, most people found the television set enraging, and when asked, they said commercials made them mad.

"Okay. Now that you've done that, just beat the hell out of it until there is nothing left!" Inuyasha shouted, and soon after the room was completely coated in the loud sound of breaking items, shattering glass, and everything else getting torn up as much as possible, and Inuyasha led it all.

"There you go! Just destroy it! Destroy everything! Kill everything! That's it! That's it! Good!" He complimented, watching as the once clean and orderly classroom turned to ruin before the two women. Inuyasha, feeling a little left out, reached over and grabbed the beaten TV, and thrust it's case into the ground, stomping on it as several students followed his lead in beating it up.

After a good five minutes of that, Inuyasha called a halt to it, and asked everyone to quiet down, or in his words "Shut UP! I've got somethin's to say."

When all was quiet, he smiled and said. "You guys did good. Anytime you feel ticked at something or someone, just attack them, unless they're someone close. That won't help." Then he stepped away form the grinning classroom, and to the two ladies, and smiled. "How'd I do?"

They were so appalled and surprised they couldn't speak, and Inuyasha smiled. "Well since you ain't answering, I'll see you all later."

The ladies ended up chasing him out of the building, each of them looking rather scary as Inuyasha managed to loose them in the city. After dodging a racing car on the highway, and scooting himself through the traffic on the sidewalk, Inuyasha pulled out the note of dangerous jobs and checked for the next one.

The next one would be held at a place called Disney Land. He didn't know what Disney Land was, but he figured by the name, that it couldn't be all too dangerous.

So he went in for the interview, and it ran very little like the last two.

"Do a character impersonation." The people asked him after he sat down. There was a table in front of him that was shaped with three circles (the Mickey Mouse head shape) and a tray of cookies with much the same shape.

He picked up a cookie and nibbled on it as he heard them ask their question, and shook his head. "I don't know any impressions. What kind of characters?"

"Hm. Well, then again, you need to know which ones we are in search of. Okay. Do a Goofy impersonation."

"Goofy?"

"Yes. Goofy."

"Who's Goofy?"

Everyone practically fell from their seats unto the ground, head first.

"You've never heard of Goofy!" One of them nearly screamed, as Inuyasha gulped down the cookie.

"Nope." He answered, pulling up the glass of milk on the table, and guzzling it down.

"What rock have you been living under?" Another asked.

"I don't live under a rock." Inuyasha answered, downing another cookie.

"It's a figure of speech." Another replied, standing up. "Well, I do guess that there are some places in the world Disney doesn't reach. Alright, we'll show you Goofy, and his voice."

They lead Inuyasha to another room, with a huge screen TV that took up most of the wall. When the screen began to show picture, Inuyasha nearly leapt to the ceiling.

After a little coaxing, and a few questions to his reactions gone unanswered, he finally settled down and watched the character play.

At first he thought the white duck with the sailor uniform was Goofy, because the guy was clumsy enough, but when they corrected him on the real on, he had to admit that that job would have to be the most embarrassing one around.

And strangely, Goofy was one of the majorly favored characters of Disney Land, making the job sort of hard to keep with the constant demand.

So, Inuyasha made his impersonation, and considering he did a good job, they decided to test him that afternoon with a Goofy costume, in which he went to put on that very article before the test began.

When he first put it on, he came to a realization that it was extremely hot, and slightly smothering. But it didn't bother him too much.

For the most of that afternoon, he walked around the park, delighting in the rides, and talking to the kids and taking pictures with them as best he could. The trouble started when his silver hair got stuck in the zipper at the back after a restroom break with the amazing spinning water bowls (toilets). He knew they were restrooms because Kagome had briefed him on it a while back, after he had accidentally dropped an apple he was eating into it, and in an attempt to retrieve, accidentally hit the knob on the side that caused it to flush.

His silver hair had gotten caught in the flush, and when they had finally pulled it out, it was drenched in the disgusting smell of excretion that had clung to his head for weeks. He had washed his hair several times, and still, amazingly, the smell had remained.

Well, he couldn't take the costume off, and his abnormally big feet and head were starting to annoy him.

Kids came to him left and right and after a while he was beginning to understand why the job was so hard to maintain. You had to REALLY love kids to keep it. Finally, around the end of the day, when it was about time to take the costume off, he ran his claws through it and shredded it off. He didn't realize however, that a little kid had come up to him with a camera, hoping to take a picture of him, when wham, Goofy's chest completely tore apart to reveal a silver haired, golden eyed, puppy eared fiend.

"Ahhhhhh!" The kid screamed, running away from the dead Goofy and the being inside of him.

Inuyasha would have cared—if not much—a little at least, but he couldn't considering he was still trying to get his hair out of the affending article that was keeping him pinned. Ten minutes later, he was walking away from Disney Land without the job, and with a zipper clinging to his silver hair for dear life, completely set on getting home and getting some sleep. Of course, when he got home, Kagome had been wondering about what had happened to him, but had conveniently fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. So, as fast as he could, he leapt into his hoari, cut off the zipper with a pair of scissors he had learned to use a while back, and walked into the living room to wake Kagome up.

Of course she was wondering where he had disappeared to, and he merely told her he had decided on exploring Tokyo a little, and not to worry, nothing had happened.

She would never know.

* * *

**Catse:** What do you think? It's weird isn't it? So far this is the funniest chapter, but you're lucky. I already know how this entire stories gonna go, so now it's only a matter of writing them. I've got enough work for another, three chapters I think. I told Kojika85 my entire story line, and she thought it was pretty good, and in my book, if she thinks it's good, it usually is very good. So, you'll see how much my twisted crazy mind will unfold for you in later chapters, but as for now, I gotta go eat dinner. Oh well, Ja Ne for now! 


	5. A Job

Catse: Here you go! Next chapter! Inu finally gets a job! Yay! Anyways, this isn't as funny as the other one I guess, but I still think it's kind of cute. Oh well, enjoy the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

* * *

Next morning the same schedule convened. Kagome hopping around to get everything done, and then, once gone, Inuyasha doing the same thing.

Kagome's mother had come up with another list of things for Inuyasha to do, and he left to locate them.

The first thing on the list, he didn't even know why she had chosen it, was something called the Paper boy.

From what he found out about the job, it was low paying, and it involved him tossing a newspaper at the doorstep every house on a certain street, early in the morning.

Because he got there early enough, they allowed him to try it out, but it all ended when he barraged an innocent young girl with the entire set of newspapers because she called him a pointy eared freak too old for the job.

Next came another job, similar to the first, calling for a Garbage man. He was glad the jobs chosen weren't as crazy as yesterdays, but he had a feeling this one was not a very good job for him. And he was right. They were going to have him in a little green uniform, riding on the back of a garbage truck, picking up trashcans and dumping them in the back as they came up to them. He didn't even get close to the vehicle before deciding that this was not the job for him. Actually, he couldn't close to the vehicle. He ended up fainting from the terrible smell of it twenty feet away.

When he awoke in the waiting room of the garbage disposal place, he left in search of a little home like residence. Apparently, this was a different job than the usual, and might make him some money.

He found the house with difficulty, having had asked ten people in order to find it, but once there, he was surprised by the kind of job lined up for him.

The people there came to the door expectantly, looking him over with a confused eye, the woman holding a baby in her hands.

They asked him if he was the babysitter, and he replied that he wasn't sure, but considering this had to be the house, then maybe, sure he was.

Before the people would even leave their baby in Inuyasha's care, they wanted him to change it's diaper and try cooking for it.

The diaper changing took him an hour to get right, because he had to keep running away form the dirty diaper every time the smell hit his overly sensitive nose, and then the food cooking went around terrible, because he was always forget about the food while he was trying to keep the baby from crying. Every time the baby cried, it hurt his ears.

He ended up leaving there, glad he didn't get the job, and wondering how it was the parents were able to keep up with the little brat.

Finally, there were two jobs on the list, and he went investigate them.

The first one wasn't hard to find. Upon coming to the house, he had the first figuring that maybe it was another babysitting job. It was a simple apartment after all, with beaten up walls and a door that wouldn't close exactly right.

When he got to the said door, he brushed off his shoulders to make sure there was nothing to make him look odd, and then swept his silver hair over his shoulder. Finally ready for what lie ahead, he knocked on the door, completely unaware of the fact that there was a doorbell he could ring instead.

The door swung up to a woman in her early forties, with long brown hair and simple brown eyes.

"Who the hell—?" She began, but then she stopped and looked him over. "Ooh…who are you?" She inquired, putting on an interested voice Inuyasha wasn't quite familiar with.

"I'm Inuyasha." He answered, truthfully.

"I'm Atsuko." She said in the same, seductive voice.

"Who is it mom!" A voice shouted rather rudely from within the apartment, amplifying the moment of confusion. "If it's Kuwabara tell him I'm busy."

"Yusuke! Stop being such a lazy ass and get over here. There's an unusual man at the door!" The woman shouted back, before turning back around to Inuyasha with a sweet smile. "If you're here for Yusuke, wait a moment. If you're here for me, you can come right on in!"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, completely disgusted. He was beginning to understand why the woman's voice was unfamiliar. She was flirting!

Finally, a man about Inuyasha's age (if not adding the fifty years of sleep!) came to the door, looking him over incredulously. His hair was jet black, wiped back like a helmet on his head, and his cinnamon brown eyes looked daring, almost mean as he glared.

"Yeah, he's for me mom. Why don't you get back to you're soap opera!" The man shouted to his mother, before returning his attention to Inuyasha. "You come with me."

Yusuke let Inuyasha in, in which the strong smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol took him by surprise, forcing him to cover his nose with his hand as he gagged.

The man led him down a hallway to an open door, and once inside, shut it. The window was open, so the heavy smell finally left and relieved Inuyasha of his burning nose.

"Excuse all that. Mom loves her cigarettes. What's your name?" He asked warily, as Inuyasha stood by the window to ensure no other smells would harm him.

"It's Inuyasha." He answered indifferently, staring out the window. "I came for some sort of job you had set up."

"Yeah. We're lookin' for a fifth spirit detective. You're a demon right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. You're the first person in this place that has realized it."

"Yeah, well, I work with demons a lot. But you're a strange one. Most in this world either cover up their appearances, or don't show themselves at all. You walk around as if confident that no one will recognize you. It's odd."

"Yeah well." Inuyasha replied with the same manner. "Where I come from, I don't need to hide."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Take a seat. So…where are you're ears?" Yusuke asked, still looking him over with a keen eye.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's strange that you have no ears? What? You ashamed of them?"

Inuyasha shook his head and undid his ponytail, letting his silver tresses fall around him and his dog ears pop out. They swiveled around in relief, finally able to move from the mass of hair that pinned them to his scalp.

"Hey! You look like Yoko!" Yusuke half near shouted, before covering his own mouth.

"Who's Yoko?"

"Another of the team." Yusuke answered, smiling. "He usually looks somewhat normal. His hair is red, and his eyes are green, but when he turns into a demon, he looks like you. Only he has a tail and his eyes look meaner."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Nothing." Yusuke amended. "I'm just sayin' he has a killer look to his eyes, but they're gold, just like yours."

"So there are demons in this world?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Sure are. What, you never knew?"

"No." came the response, as Inuyasha leaned away from the wall. "What is the job you have?"

"Well, it's Spirit Detective. I told you that already. Basically you're just going out and kicking demon ass and kicking more demon ass."

Inuyasha nearly leapt for joy. "Finally! I job I know how to do!" He chided, smiling. "What does it pay?"

"Oh…there's no pay involved. It's more like a free activity."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. Yusuke glared at him to quiet down.

"Yeah. Totts is too money conservative to pay. Sometimes I wonder why _I'm _still working for the squirt, but I do it for the kicks, and something to get rid of my boredom. So, will you take the job?"

Inuyasha had to deny. After all, even though it was a job he liked, it wasn't exactly what he wanted. He needed money, not fun. He needed to buy that bracelet for Kagome.

Yusuke understood well enough, and told him that if he ever wanted to kick some ass, just to come to him and he'd accommodate.

Inuyasha put his hair back in the high pony tail left a while after, with Yusuke's mother in low spirits because of it, and left for the last job on the list. Hopefully it would be something he could do.

Upon walking to the site, he noticed that the interview was at Kagome's school, in which he began to wonder what the job was. There was no way he was going to take a job as a teacher or anything like that. He didn't think he could keep up with it, considering all the homework Kagome got from it. Besides, there was nothing he could teach besides fighting and killing, and he doubted schools of this era taught such.

He ended up walking into a building on the side of the campus, in which he was ushered into what was called the office of the place, where he was seated in front of a tall, sort of chubby man behind a desk with the title of "Principal". He didn't know what a principal was, but by the decoration of the office, and the trophies, he had the figuring that he was the leader of the place.

If so, this was who he would have to please in order to get the job.

"What is your name?" The man asked, and Inuyasha gave it.

"Inu Yasha is it? Interesting name. I've not heard anything like it in all my life."

"Many haven't sir." Inuyasha replied, head down a little.

"And so you've come for the job of Janitor here, right?"

"Yes sir." Inuyasha replied, using what Mrs. Higurashi had told him about. She had given him a lecture the night before on how to act during an interview, after she found out that he had failed the list of jobs she had given him.

"I see. How well can you clean?"

"Well enough I should think sir." Inuyasha answered, eyeing the man.

The thick business suit didn't seem to match with the laugh lines in the corners of the man's eyes, and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if the man even belonged in this room.

"Well, okay. I'll give you the job. You've got one week to show your worthiness. If you keep things up, you'll keep the job. Go and talk to Jaki. He's the head of the janitors. He'll get you the uniform and a cleaning cart."

Inuyasha nodded and left, glad that this job didn't seem as strange as the others had. But there was still time for oddness.

* * *

Catse: There, what do you all think? I'll do my best to update the next chapter in less than two days, so keeping watching for it! Oh well, any questions or comments, please send to me in a review. I'll do my best to answer! Ja Ne for now! 


	6. Getting Started

Catse: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to make sure I can get it updated sooner next time. Well, here's the next chapter, and the first real job Inu gets: ) Hope you like!

* * *

Disclaimer: You know where it is...I don't think I must say a word. : )

* * *

Jaki was a round man, with a thick black mustache that hid his wide mouth when he grinned, and small beady black eyes that reminded Inuyasha of Black Beetles. The man was kind, and understanding of the questions Inuyasha asked about the school, and about the job, and how long he would be working each day. Unfortunately, his hours would last until an hour after Kagome left from school, so he would have to figure out some sort of way to cover up his absence. His rounds included several classrooms down the three-hundred wing, the boy's bathrooms down that way, and the hallway itself. Jaki lead him around the school, showing him around. Inuyasha commented on places, doing his best to remember everywhere he had been and how to get there. When they came to the cafeteria, Jaki practically had to drag Inuyasha out. The strong smells of food took over Inu's senses, and before long his tongue was riding along the floor, leaving a long slippery line of drool in its wake.

Once out of the cafeteria, Jaki led Inuyasha to the gym and its grounds, then the outhouse buildings, and then finally to the Janitor's rooms and the front office. Inside the Janitor's locker room, Jaki handed Inuyasha a dark green janitors uniform, in which later would have a name tag with Inuyasha's name on it. Inuyasha told Jaki that he wanted his name to be something else.

When Jaki asked, Inuyasha told him that there was someone at the school he didn't want recognizing him, and so Jaki nodded with a smile of understanding. Once his uniform was on, and his cap was covering his now released ears, Jaki handed him his Janitor's cart and showed him what every chemical and object on the cart would do. Then, as a bit of fun, he told Inuyasha that if he really wanted to hide himself, he would either cut his hair short, dye it, or do both, and then pull out the contacts that made his eyes yellow. When Inuyasha told him his eyes were natural, Jaki nearly fainted.

It took a while for Inuyasha to explain to Jaki that his silver hair and golden eyes were natural, and after an accident where his cap fell off, he had to explain his fuzzy doggy ears too.

Jaki took to it rather well a while after, and even became comfortable enough to joke around with Inu and his ears.

"Well, I think you and me are gonna get along fine Inu. Now, you start you're rounds tomorrow morning, and I'll get you a name tag for you to wear tomorrow, so we had better work on an alias for you. What kinda name do yah want anyways?"

Inuyasha thought about it a moment, a cup of iced tea in his hand as they sat in the teacher's lounge talking. After a moment, he shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm not very familiar with names of this era. Maybe you can come up with something for me."

"Well, first off, are you going to dye your hair? From there we can come up with something."

"Dye? What's dye?"

Jaki felt a drop of sweat fall from the back of his head as he stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Well…then again…you're from another era in time. Hmm…it's a stuff that changes your hair another color. Considering your hair is white, I would suggest you color it yellow, or blonde, that away it won't look odd when you're hair grows back, because the color is so light. Black hair would look almost completely odd if some of your white grew in at the top. Then again, you'd probably look good like that. And as for you're eyes, what color would you like?"

"You can change the colors of your eyes?" Was Inu's question.

"Sure can."

"How?"

Jaki sighed. "You use something called a contact. It's a thin piece of slippery plastic that you stick on your eyeball and it changes your eye color."

"Oh…You can stick plastic in your eye?"

"Just give me a color Inu." Jaki replied, looking rather agitated. Inuyasha thought about it a moment, and then remembered something Kagome had said a while back in the feudal era:

Flash Back

"_Isn't your favorite color green Kagome? You wear it a lot." Shippo commented as they came to a stream for a break. Kagome shook her head, filling one of her water bottles with fresh blue spring water. _

"_No. Actually, I hate the color. It's just the color of the uniform, and we always have to wear it. I'd much prefer blue actually."_

End Flash Back

"Blue." Inuyasha answered after a moment. "I think I would like my eyes to be blue."

"Okay. That gives me something to work with. I guess we can make your last name American, with your first name as Inuyasha. Let's see…what kind of a name…I know! Smith! That's a good American name! How about it, Inu Smith?"

He turned to Inuyasha, to find the silver haired hanyou missing from his table, his tea still warming on the table.

"Hey! Where'd you go!" He shouted, running from the room in search of his friend. When he found Inuyasha, he was in front of the gym, and Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed on a certain group of girls playing volleyball on the grounds. From his position on the top of the school, none of the girls would even realize he was there unless they looked up, and even then they would be blinded by the sun, so they couldn't see him very well.

"Ah, I see you've found the evening gym class. Some of those girls down there are hot as hell, aren't they?"

Inuyasha wasn't listening. His eyes were not paying attention to the many girls in the skimpy uniform, knocking a ball back and forth. No. His eyes were narrowed on one girl in particular…the very one he was working so hard for.

Kagome hadn't noticed him just yet, but she was leaning against the fence in the same skimpy uniform, her eyes directed on the game.

It seemed she was waiting to join, or was just resting, he couldn't tell.

In any case, Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, and then was surprised, when another group of girls came up to her, and lead her away to a large open green field. There they pulled out a ball with several black squares on it, and commenced in kicking it across the field, trying to get it to one of two tall netted structures.

Jaki followed Inuyasha's eyes and noticed he was watching the soccer game, and then grinned.

"Ah yes, Soccer. Got to love that game. You interested?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He watched as Kagome hit he ball with such a force that it flew past most of the girls and hit the goal with ease. He had never realized Kagome's legs were so strong, and apparently, neither did the girls. He continued to watch for a while, and finally, a little annoyed at being ignored, Jaki elbowed him to get his attention.

"Do you really like those girls or are you just really attracted to soccer?" He inquired, glaring at Inu.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha replied as he usually did, not really paying attention to the janitor.

"Oh I get it." Wrapped an arm around Inu's shoulders and smiled. "One of the girls down there is the one you're hiding from right? Come on, tell me, which one? I know 'em all!"

Inuyasha glared at him a moment, and then sighed with a shrug. "Her name is Kagome. I think her last name is Higurashi, but I'm not sure."

The guy nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, I know her. Don't see her often, but I know her. Used to be a top A student, until she started gettin' sick all the time and began spending most of her time missing from school. Still not sure what kind of a virus she got, but whatever it is, I don't want it. Come on, I'll brief you on the teacher's that teach in the classrooms your to be cleaning." And they left from the building top.

* * *

Catse: Well, like I said, I will try to update when I can. This past couple of days hasn't really been all that hectic, but everytime I think about updating, I'm doing something, and I think I'll do it afterward but then I end up forgetting. Oh well. Please review if you liked the story!


	7. Inu Working?

Catse: Here you go! Sorry it took me so long to update this one. For some reason I keep thinking I updated when I didn't. I have no idea why, but I'll make sure this next time that I update early. That is if I remember...; ). Okay, well, here's the next chapter, and I'll shut up so you can read it! Ja Ne for now!

* * *

Disclaimer: In Chapter one...

* * *

That night, Mrs. Higurashi went out and bought him so Halloween Hair dye, some fake human ears, and lent him her husband old contacts, completely cleaned with alcohol before even attempting to put them in his eyes.

Kagome's mother had wanted to cut Inuyasha's hair short before dying it blonde with the Hair dye, but after a long argument of how Inuyasha liked his hair the way it was and that if she even came near him with scissors he'd cut her hands off, she finally decided he would be a long haired American guy.

The only reason she had bought Halloween Dye though, was that he would need to wash off his hair every time he came home so Kagome wouldn't suspect everything.

Thankfully, she was asleep now as they mulled over his appearance, and finally, after two hours of fussing with him and his ears, he stood before the mirror, rather pleased with his look.

His now long blonde hair was pinned back in a braid along his back to keep it from getting in his way as he worked, and his now blue eyes analyzed the fake ears on the sides of his head, in which ran together with a head band he would keep hidden under his hat. He would still be able to hear very well, his only problem would be in keeping his hat on so people didn't notice that he had two pairs of ears instead of one. In order to keep his hair looking that way, he would have to hide from Kagome for the rest of that night, and in the morning, replace the blue contacts, re-braid his hair (done by Mrs. Higurashi) and replace his ears and hat.

Morning came all too soon, with Kagome leaving the house at the right time this morning, in which Inu was glad because now he could ready and get to his job early. His job, although longer for the usual employee, was cut short especially for him so that he could have it as part time instead of full.

Well, once prepared and ready, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not wanting to get caught in the evil traffic of the streets, and got to the school about fifteen minutes early.

Already, students were bustling around the hallways, only a few minutes before the bell was to ring.

Many noticed the new janitor, and some of the girls even commented on him, saying something about there being an American version of Duo from Gundam Wing walking the halls of their school.

Inuyasha did his best to keep his face stern, so that no one would begin to talk to him or question him. He spotted Kagome from a long way off, and on instinct, tried to jump out of her way so she wouldn't see him at school.

Instead, she just walked past him like she didn't even notice him, her three friends dragging her around, telling her about the things she had missed at school and what tests to prepare for.

Finally, he made it to the locker room of the janitors, and found Jaki zipping up the front of his suit in preparation for a days work.

When Jaki turned around, he didn't even recognize Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, but, do I know you?" He inquired, looking the man before him up and down.

Inuyasha cocked a quizzical brow and nodded. "It's me, Inu—"

"Ah! Smith! Good to see yah! You had me confused there for a moment."

Inuyasha tried to argue that his name wasn't Smith, but Jaki pushed him out of the room and lead him down the now empty hallways, as now the students were all in class.

"While you're hear Inu, you will go by the name Smith, okay. That's what all of us Janitors go by. Our last names. Get used to that name, you'll hear it a lot. Who did your hair by the way?"

"Mrs. Higurashi." Inu answered as a blush stained his cheeks.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Kagome's mother? Oh I see, she knows you're comin' here."

"She's the one that set me up for the job here." Inu answered truthfully, scratching the back of his neck in anxiousness.

"Ah…Okay. Well she did a great job. I couldn't even recognize yah! Well, we better get our carts and begin work, shall we. We've got quite a bit to do today."

Jaki took Inu to get his cart, and once set up and ready to go, Inuyasha began his days work. Of course, Jaki made sure to brief him on not entering the classrooms until the teacher allowed him to, so he spent most of his morning sweeping and mopping the hallway, and then caring for the boy's bathroom. Upon first entering the bathroom, he had to cover his nose.

It stunk to high heavens in there, and again, like he had many times that day, he cursed his delicate nose. Jaki had told him that for the restroom, he had to make sure the floor was swept and mopped, the sinks were cleaned out, the mirrors polished, the urinals cleaned if dirty, the toilets cleaned and unclogged if clogged, and the toilet paper and paper towels replaced if there rack was empty. This restroom had the white tiled walls sprayed in a soft yellow around the urinals, gum was pressed into the tiles, and there was all sort so stuff stuck into the gaps of the walls. One area in the wall in particular had a strong, ugly smell to it, in which sort of reminded him of the headache pills Kagome sometimes took in the feudal era to calm her stress. Inu wasn't sure what had happened to that side of the wall, but he wasn't about to go digging through the brick there looking for it. So he got to work, first cleaning off the mirrors until they sparkled like crystal, and then the sink until there was not a hair to be seen on the plain porcelain. He sneezed a couple of times from the chemicals he used, and almost gagged at the strong urine scent at the urinals, but after a while, he became used to it. Then he worked on each stall separately, cleaning the toilets, using his trusty plunger, and replacing any paper that needed replacing, making sure to throw the rolls away and empty each trashcan in each stall. He got so concentrated on cleaning in fact, that he ended up scrubbing the stall walls of any writing that was there, polishing the urinals, and then making the floor so clean a teacher nearly slipped and fell on it when he walked in.

Inu, proud of his job, left the bathroom, to begin work on one of the classrooms a teacher had let him into.

Jaki had also briefed him on what things could and could not be thrown away. For instance, if he found a book on a desk, he was to place it in the holder beneath the seat, and if there were papers on the floor, he had to sweep them up with everything else and toss them away. Once finished with that room, he went to the next, and then the next, until before long his entire hallway was completely finished. When Jaki came to find him about the Janitor's lunch time, he was astonished by how clean everything had been left.

He found Inuyasha walking out of the last class room, a little spotted with sweat, dumping the last of the contents in his dust pan in to the trash bag attached to his cart with a sneeze.

"Amazing!" Jaki commented as he and Inu went to the cafeteria. "You did a fine job. I haven't seen that hallway so clean in ages. You sure you weren't born to be a janitor bub?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm certain." He answered, taking a plate of food at the lunch line and sitting with Jaki at a spare table.

He ate thankfully, guzzling down his two milk cartons in a flash and his meal, and then headed back for a second helping. Because of his hard work, the ladies granted him with another helping, tickled pink at how much he loved their cooking, and once that was devoured, and he was full, Jaki saw it fit to give him a new set of rounds to clean.

"Since you're such a fast worker, I guess I can give you the gym too. But I will warn, most of us hate that gym. There's all sorts of gunk stuck in almost every gap you find there, and it'll take you most of the day to get it as fit as your hallway. Good luck."

Inu nodded and left, taking his cart to the gym as he wondered how much worse the Gym could be compared to the boy's restroom.

He found out what Jaki meant when he walked in. The fine wooden basketball floor was covered in a thin layer of pressed dirt, sweat, and saliva from every time a student accidentally fell on the floor or drooled. The walls, although mostly covered up with mats for leaning on, held their own assortment of grime and gruel, and the benches to the far side for seating during basketball games had all sorts of gums and wrappers, food bags, broken pencils, and the occasional assortment of hand held foods stuck in the cracks of every other seat. The locker room was in much the same condition, with scum all over the shower walls, and the outsides of the lockers smudged with even more sweat and the disgustingly strong smell of more "perfume" and "cologne" stuff that he most despised.

'_Oh well, better get to work.' _He thought one last time, before pulling out a wash rag and a duster.

* * *

Catse: I guess Inuyasha isn't really the kind of person you would call clean, but in this story, I just make him determined. After all, he's trying to get a bracelet for Kagome right? Comments would be loved! So please review!


	8. The Job

Catse: Well, here's the update. It may have taken me a long time, and I'm sorry... : ( But anyways, here it is: ) Well, can't talk long. I have to go. Ja Ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or any mentioning of anything that is not of my own design: )

* * *

Review Responses: 

Mystical Demon: Believe me, I wanted to give him the Yu Yu Hakusho job. It would be the coolest. But I decided that I should save that for a second if I ever do one. Or maybe a different version of this same fic. Anyways, thanks for giving me your opinion, and sorry it took me so long to get you a response!

Evil Kitty of Doom: Me- I can't believe it! You have another personality too! (grins sweetly)

Cat-I want out! Me want french fries! Me want Soda! Me want...me want...I don't know but me want something! (grins evily) Me wantkillInu.

Me-(sweat drops) You can't do that. Remember what happened lasttime you tried that?

Cat- Not really. But I do remember waking up with a huge lump on my head! (rubs head)

Me- Inu threatened to clean your room and you went so mad you ran into the wall.

Cat- Oh yeah...now I remember. Wait a minute, who are you?

Me- Excuse her. When she gets new information, she forgets something else...Oh well...

Cat- Yays! (starts flapping arms wildly) Me want french fry! Me want Soda! Me want...(runs into wall)

Me- Owe! Hey Cat!

Cat- ...(unconscious)

Me- I still don't understand how she can run into the wall and fall unconscious and yet I can't. Oh well, thanks for your review! And don't worry. Inu won't be cleaning for too long!

Cat- I have no shame! Hahahahahah! (falls asleep again)

Me- (sweat drop)

KatyaChekov: Thank you for the review! Don't worry, the bracelet will come into play sometime in the story. For now, Inu's just trying to get to it. Wow...That's cool. The reason I got Inu to clean so well is I was getting the idea from how well my mom cleans. She always goes into detail when it comes to messes. : )

Okay, that's all for the reviews! Now for the story!

* * *

By the end of the day, the entire school was talking about the new super janitor. Most of the girls were commenting on his hypnotic blue eyes and his gorgeous shimmer of blonde hair. Many talked of how his stride was so confident and strong and broad, and how they wanted to run their hands through his braid, and many wondered, of course, what he would look like in a Tuxedo. The boys merely commented on how it seemed a janitor was taking their girls away.

Kagome heard about the man everyone called Smith, with interest, and began to wonder why she had yet to see him. Then again, she wasn't there often, and that day he had probably been cleaning in places she hadn't been near.

Finally, around the end of the day, it was time to head to the gym. This was one of the classes she liked of them all. It was something that she was growing better in all the time, and didn't require her to read, or learn much of anything but how to kick harder or endure her exercises.

Running away from the demons in Fuedal Japan had done a wonder on her arms and legs, and she was beginning to wonder if she should take an archery class here, if not this year, then the next, in order to master her archery. Being with Inuyasha and the others had woken her up to a whole new world of sports. Her friends had already disappeared on her earlier that day, Gym was the only class they didn't have with her, and so she was alone in this. She didn't mind it at all. Usually when her friends were around, they were trying to hook her up with some guy they had come up with, most of the time it being Hojo because he was apparently so sweet and sympathetic. Kagome smiled wryly. Usually she would have been tickled pink that someone as cute and kind as Hojo would have an interest in her, but since she had gone down the well and met Inuyasha, suddenly, nice guys were just too, how to put it, boring in her dictionary. She wanted someone that would rescue her from the world when she needed it, and would bring her back to reality with arguments and that sort. Someone, she thought with a laugh, like Inuyasha.

As she came up to the gym, she began to wonder what it was that Inuyasha was doing each day. For the past two days she had gone home to find Inuyasha either there, or not, and when she asked her mother about it, she would merely brush the topic aside and ask silly questions like, what kind of food Kagome wanted on her birthday and if she was excited.

Kagome sighed once more that day, as she entered the gym. She was really going to have to figure out what Inuyasha was up to these days.

She stopped, same as everyone else had that entered the gym that day, and stared. The once grimy and blurry floor was now sparkling like it was polished glass, and the benches looked brighter, almost standing out against the walls. The mats looked brand new, and there wasn't a single spot of gum or candy wrapper anywhere to be seen.

Their coach, a tall muscular man of his early forties, was walking out of the boy's locker room, his burly arm draped over a smaller man with a long braid of gold that hung loosely from beneath a janitor's hat.

Kagome stared at the young man, and suddenly began to understand why every girl in the school had a sudden interest in him.

He kind of reminded her of a bad boy for some reason.

His dark green janitor's outfit was baggy around his slim figure, with the top open to reveal a white t-shirt that was slightly wet with sweat, and his blue eyes seemed captivating under thick angry black eye brows.

On first glance, Kagome thought about an American version of Inuyasha walking out of the locker room, but as to the fact that Inuyasha didn't have human ears, or the other features that seemed to make him dreamy with the girls, she brushed it aside. Besides, what would Inuyasha be doing as a Janitor at her school.

"You've done a fine job her young man!" The coach went on to toss words of favor towards the blonde, until they had gotten to the Janitor's cart and he had let him go. "I gather I'll see you here day after tomorrow too, right?"

The blonde nodded slightly, and took hold of his cart, walking away towards the exit. Of course, to get to the exit, he would have to pass Kagome, and when he got close, their eyes met for a brief moment.

'_His eyes…they're so…warm…' _was her only thought, as his cheeks stained pink and he brushed past her. She only just got the name on the tag to remember him by as he left the gym.

'_So that's Smith? Hmm…' _she thought to herself, disappearing into the locker rooms with a smile.

Inuyasha berated himself as he left the Gym, heading towards his hallway with his cart. He could have at least said Hi! to her! He could have at least said something! But no, he just passed Kagome up like some sort of idiot, not even nodding good day to her or anything!

Jaki met him as he came into the school, and smiled, holding up a paper in his hands.

"Congrats kid. You get to keep the job here. Coach Kamiya called the principal and told him that he was completely thrilled with your handiwork at the Gym! He wants you there every other day now, to keep things clean. Isn't that wonderful!

'_I should have talked to her. Or done something. Anything. I feel like such an idiot.'_

"Yo! Smith! You listenin' to me! I just told you you got the job and you're just walking on by! Hey!" Jaki smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head to get his attention, in which Inuyasha responded by snatching his hand before it even left his head and glaring.

"I was listening. So I got the job?"

Jaki, still surprised by Inuyasha's speed, nodded dumbly as Inu released his hand.

'_Incredible.' _He thought wrily as he watched Inuyasha disappear with his cart down the hallway he had been assigned. _'His reflexes are like a cat's. Supremely incredible.'_

Inuyasha finished cleaning that day, and after showering rather quickly in the boys locker room, and changing into his hoari about a block away from the school, he returned home, his long glistening trail of silver hair behind him, a baseball cap on his head, his fake ears and contacts hid in his shirt, and a scowl on his face to try and make himself look normal.

Of course, Kagome wondered what had happened to him, and his excuse was that he had chased a dog away from the shrine and had got lost for a while, wondering around the city.

Kagome took it as the truth, knowing that Inuyasha, for some reason, even though he was a dog himself, had gotten into this fetish of protecting the shrine from innocent K9's. So, that evening, after dinner and homework, she went to bed thinking about an oddly handsome blonde haired janitor from school.

She hadn't told anyone in her household about it, because she knew her mother would try to hook her up with him, same as her friends, Souta would giggle about it, Grandpa would give her a lecture on finding the perfect husband, and Inuyasha, like the last time he thought he smelled another guy on her, would get jealous, get into an argument with her, and jump down the well in a temper.

She smiled as she fell into a deep sleep. _'Yeah…I need a guy like that. A hunky blonde that won't keep me in his sights all the time. I could certainly use one of those.'_

And she was asleep.

Inu sat on the branch outside her room, smiling. Now, if he kept working hard, he'd be able to get her that bracelet, and finally, maybe then, he could tell her his feelings. Maybe then, when she was glad with her gift, he could gain the courage to explain. Inuyasha yawned and leaned back, closing his eyes for what he thought would be a brief moment, but ended up lasting all night.

* * *

Catse: Okay, tell me what you think about this! Thanks for reading! Ja Ne for now!


	9. Hojo

Catse: Hello people! I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I've been kind of busy with my other story, Dance of Swords now that there is a third, and another one I started that is entirely my own fic. Well, I don't have time to talk, I've got shopping to do! Yays! Well, talk to you later!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one, but you already know I tried and failed to get Inuyasha to be mine. sniff

* * *

Next morning, he awoke with the sun, as he did every morning, to find Kagome still sleeping. 

He opened the window and climbed in, checking the clock.

It was an entire half-hour past the time she was supposed to be up.

"Kagome." He nudged, trying to wake the girl up as he shoved her on the bed. "Kagome…"

"Mmm…What?" She asked, sitting up with bleary eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that place you call school about now?" He inquired.

Kagome turned her tired eyes to the clock, and nearly freaked out.

"AH! I'm half an hour late!" In a moment she was out of the bed, throwing clothing all over the floor in search of a clean uniform, and once found, she shoved Inuyasha out of her room to change.

He walked down the breakfast table, deciding he would eat a quick meal before getting dressed and ready for work.

Kagome was hopping down the stairs, two at a time, five minutes later, and grabbed a butter slimed piece of toast with out stopping, throwing her shoes on in a matter of seconds, and then left, the door slamming loudly behind her.

"Well, I hope she makes it to school in time. Inu-dear, it's about time you got ready for work, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded around his glass of orange juice, and stood up, placing the empty glass on the table.

In a matter of moments, he was in the janitors outfit, with his hair back in the same blonde braid, his fake ears and contacts on, and a new nametag he had trouble pinning to his shirt for work.

After a sigh, and another piece of toast, he was gone, this time deciding that since he had time, he would take the streets instead of the sky. It was interesting to walk down the street, without anyone looking at him weird, or staring at his ears. For once, he actually fit into society. But not to get him wrong, he was proud he was half-demon. It was just sort of nice to actually walk in public every once in a while like a normal person. Any other day, he would either dodge a village all together, or, if he would enter, he would glare at everyone that passed, as a sign of warning that if they started trouble, then so would he.

When he had finally made it to the school, and gotten inside, he found that many students were still cluttering the yards around it, and discovered that his walk had gotten him there a few minutes earlier than he had planned. Shrugging, he stepped into the school, receiving more looks than he had the day before. But they weren't looks of disgust that Inu was so used to from back home. Hell, half the girls gave him a flirty look of interest, and some of the men nodded to him out of respect. He wasn't sure why. He hadn't talked to any of them at all, and he hadn't done anything spectacular for them except clean. Why would any one other than him and the janitors be proud of a clean bathroom?

He managed his way towards the Janitor's locker room and found Jaki there, same as yesterday.

And same as yesterday, he cleaned his assigned places with just as much vigor as the day before. Maybe even more today now that he was accustomed to the job.

Around lunch time for the students, he received a break. He had already cleaned his area, and had finished earlier than yesterday, so Jaki figured Inu could use a little time to himself before helping them all out at the cafeteria when they went to clean it.

So Inu took his time out on the grounds, finding a good solid tree around the back to hide in, as he watched the students walk by.

A few looked up at the tree inquisitively, wondering what a janitor would be doing sitting in a tree, but Inu didn't really heed them mind. Usually, he would have leapt down and started trouble, but if it was one thing he had learned from working at this place only two days, it was that a person in this time didn't do that if they had a job. Nope. They might loose it. And Inu definitely didn't want to go searching again.

That was scary in itself.

He ceased his thoughts when a certain dark haired familiar crossed his vision from afar.

Kagome had an apple in her hand, and she was listening to her friends jabber as they pulled her towards another tree at the far area of the grounds. He kept his eyes on her, and smiled, not even noticing a young man standing under the tree that also had his eyes on her.

"I still insist that you need a boyfriend." One of them commented, her hair very short on her head.

"Yeah Kagome! There are plenty of guys around here. Can't you choose one?" Asked another, this one with a head band.

"No." Kagome replied with a blush. "I'm not really interested in anyone here."

A blonde haired man swept across her mind. _'Well, not anyone from here.' _She thought to herself wryly.

"What about Smith, that new Janitor? He's rather cute." Said the third, her hair long and curly.

"Yeah! He's young, he's hot, and he's American!" The one with the head band commented. "He's perfect!"

"Oh, I can just see it now!" The short haired one giggled. "Kagome and Smith. What a beautiful couple."

Kagome blushed again, beginning to glare at the ground over her friends attempts at matchmaking.

How she wished they would leave here alone.

"Hello ladies." The man from under the tree commented, walking up to the four.

He smiled to them, but his eyes were essentially on Kagome, and small package behind his back.

"Um…Higurashi, I was wondering if you and I could go to a movie or something this Saturday. That is…if you don't have anything else planned."

Inuyasha didn't realize he was growling until he almost pounced from the tree to attack the young man.

How dare he talk to Kagome? Kagome had better things to do than to hang around with sissy looking guys like him!

'_Tell him off Kagome. Tell him off…'_

"I'm sorry Hojo. I would love too, but I'm busy this weekend. Can we do it another time?" Kagome answered sweetly, smiling gently.

Hojo smiled and nodded, looking a little depressed. "Yes, sure. Oh, I got something for you from my shop." He pulled out the package from behind him and handed it to Kagome. "They're some herbs. They're supposed to help with many different diseases, so maybe they can help you. See you around Higurashi." Hojo waved good bye and walked away, smiling.

Inu was the only one to notice the frown spread across Hojo's lips as he entered the school.

Inu snarled slightly, and then jumped down from his tree.

At least Kagome had a good head on her shoulders. That Hojo guy looked like bad news.

Then again, there was a tiny voice in his head that said that Hojo was only bad news for him, and not for Kagome.

And if he wanted to please Kagome, he too would have to find things to give her. But what? What could Inuyasha give Kagome that she didn't already have?

'_That bracelet for one.' _His mind told him simply. _'She doesn't have that.'_

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked into the school. Yeah, there was that.

* * *

Catse: Well, there you go. I'll update again tomorrow because it took so long for this update. Well, please Review, and Ja Ne for now! 


	10. Another Problem

Catse: Here's that update! Just as I promised! Well, I'll let you read it if you like now! Ja Ne for now!

* * *

Disclaimer: Well...you know this already so I'll let you read.

* * *

That day went along as yesterday had, only this day, he had two girls come up to him asking if they could go out with him, and considering he didn't know what they meant by "go-out" he turned them both down and kept on working. Besides, if it meant what he thought it meant, then he would rather do it with Kagome, and not a pair of girls he had never before seen in his life. After he was finished with the cafeteria, and had eaten his lunch, he spent the rest of his time cleaning the other boy's bathrooms around the school, and a few more classrooms. When it was time for him to leave the school, he waved goodbye to Jaki, and then decided that he would be better off walking the same way home he had taken to get school that morning. 

But as he walked, he began to get a creeping feeling that something wasn't right. There was something going on nearby that his demon senses couldn't ignore.

Following his instinct, he decided to check it out, and following it to an old warehouse around the outskirts of town, he found the problem.

The door was open, and he crept in, finding that a group of about…five guys was hovering together over a whimpering being Inu came to realize was a girl.

They chattered together sluggishly, in which Inuyasha could barely understand what was being said, and then, one of them hit the crying person below them with a crow bar.

Although this wasn't Inu's time, and he was certain that if he interfered, he would become more known in this city than he wanted, his hanyou heart wouldn't let him leave.

So, steeling a sigh of determination, he walked towards the group, his hands folded before him.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" He inquired, using the most fright stirring voice he could come up with.

"None ah your business." One of the men replied, glaring at Inu.

The other returned the same glare, in which only made Inu smiled. Now this was what he was talking about! No polite bows of the head or kind smiles! Hell no! Just a hell of a lot of kicking ass! Now this was what he liked.

"Who you beatin' senseless?" Inu wondered out loud, trying to look interested to throw them off.

"What's it matter tah yah? Keep askin' and we'll give yah reason to leave, so yah better get goin' while you still can."

Inu quirked a brow, his grin broadening.

"Me leave? Gee…I don't think anyone's leavin' here if you wanna play games. So…who's up first?"

"You serious?" One asked with a strong accent. "You think you can waltz in here and kick our asses like some sort ah Super man. Keh…." He laughed out loud, walking away from the whimpering girl that was still hidden behind a table. "Then bring it on. We'll show yah what we know."

To say that Inu beat them that afternoon, would have been an understatement.

He whooped them would be better. He threw one of them into a beaten window, in which followed that toss with the crowbar to his behind that pushed him out all the way through the glass. The next one had his temple meet with Inu's fist, and the contact ended up throwing the man's back into an old retired metal contraption that was being stored in the old building. The third and fourth guys Inuyasha used against each other, tossing their heads into one another to form a headbutt, and then thrusting his fists into each of their abdomens at the same time, tossing them sideways. The last guy, the one closest to the girl, stepped back and dragged the girl up with him, putting a sharp pocket knife he had pulled out at the last minute on the girl's throat.

"Come closer and I make this look like you killed her." The man replied, a grimy smile reaching his lips. His smile fell though, as he looked over Inu. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it himself, but his Janitor's cap had fallen off, revealing a pair of yellow tinted ears.

Inu merely grinned back.

"Put that any closer to her neck and I'll make it look like I killed you."

The man stood in confusion a moment, giving Inu all the time he needed, to leap over him and grab him from the back of the neck, his claws digging into the veins that were there with a strong vengeance.

The man immediately dropped the girl, and stepped back unsurely, nails deep in blood at his throat.

"Now. Usually I would slice off your head and be done with it, but I don't think this era likes that very much, so I'm gonna be nice and leave you and your buddies to run, and run as fast as you can. If I find you anywhere nearby, or pulling something like this again when I'm near, I will kill you."

The man nodded, trembling, and when Inu let him go, he ran to the door, and left the building screaming that demons had attacked him.

Inu looked at his bloody hand with a frown. He hadn't thought Kagome's time was so dangerous, but in any case, if that was the only enemy here, then he wouldn't have much to worry about.

The girl he saved had slumped to the floor in fright, her hands and ankles tied in a bit of frazzled rope that didn't look strong enough to keep her pinned.

With practiced hands, Inu shredded the rope and let the girl go free, frowning when he noticed the deep pink rope burns where it had been, and the scratched and bruises already forming on her body.

"You should have fought them you know." He replied gruffly, looking over her wounds. "Then you would have at least gone down with a fight."

"A-Are you gonna hurt me…Mr….Um…"

"It's Smith if you wanna call me something." He commented dryly, helping her to stand.

"And no, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Oh…well…Um…okay…Wait…Aren't you…Yeah you are aren't you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered out loud, staring at the girl. He was very displeased to find that she was wearing the same uniform as Kagome.

'_Oh no…I did it now.'_

"You're that Janitor from school aren't you! Oh wow! You're a demon! So cool! No wonder you were so hot!"

Inu's ears fell in agitation.

"If you tell anyone…and I mean anyone…I will kill you in the most bloodiest and slowest of ways—"

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. By the way, my name's Riku. What's your name?"

"I already told you. I'm—"

"You're first name." Riku interrupted.

Inu's ears tried to stick closer to his scalp than they ever had before.

"It's Inu. Inuyasha if you want the whole thing."

"Oh…Okay Inuyasha. Can I call you that at school?"

"NO!" Inu half-near shouted.

It brushed over her head, and still Riku smiled.

"Okay. Why not?"

Inu sighed as he answered.

"None of your business you nosy kid!"

Riku smiled wistfully as she replied. "If you don't tell me then I'll inform the entire school that you have cute white doggy ears, and then everyone will want to check."

'_And this is what I get for saving her. I should have just let them beat her to death.'_

"You promised not to tell a soul, did you not?" he inquired, walking away with a glare on his face.

"I didn't promise. I only _said _I wouldn't tell a soul. But since it's only words, I can take it back anytime I choose."

"I should have just let them kill you! I don't need this!" Inu yelled back, leaning down to pick up his cap. When it was securely on his head, he began to walk from the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted, following. "Look, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to know. By the way, thank you for saving me. How about we be friends?"

"I don't need friends." Inuyasha answered back, glaring.

She stopped for a moment and watched him leave, a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"I know! If we become friends, I'll keep the girls off of you at school! How's that?" She inquired, chasing after him.

"I don't need you!" He replied, and the night was filled with their bickering as Inuyasha left to return home, the little dark haired girl following him most of the way.

* * *

Catse: Well what do you think? I thickened the plot! Mwuahahahahahaha! Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. I've got this entire story planned right down to the next movement Inu makes so, please keep reading and I'd love to hear from you! Ja Ne for now! 


	11. The Nuisance

Catse: Well, here you go. Poor Inu. That Riku just won't leave him alone! Oh well, hope you like this chappie! Ja Ne for now!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

* * *

The next day was a Friday, in which he was given the weekend off until Monday, when he had to return to work. The routine began as it usually did. 

Kagome was up and ready to go, this time on time. Then he died his hair, popped in the contacts, stuck on the fake ears, the janitor's cap and uniform, and with a couple of pieces of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice, he was on his way.

The morning at school went well enough. A few girls asked him, again, if he was single and if he wouldn't mind a date with them, and of course, a few guys fretted at him for being the school gossip's main subject.

He didn't really meet Kagome's eyes unless it was in passing, and every time he saw Hojo get too close, a growl would escape his lips that not even he had control of. Of course, Riku wasn't to be forgotten about.

Inuyasha was sweeping the hallway of his wing, when the bouncing dark haired beauty came from her classroom, a pass in her hand.

"Whataya know? You clean the hall I got for most of my classes. Isn't that just wonderful?" she inquired, smiling at him.

Inu ignored her and scraped away at a smudge of dust he knew didn't belong in the corner. He really didn't need some young girl messing up his plans! Definitely not!

"You know, all the girls think you're the hottest thing to come around here. They call you the human anime character. You have heard right?"

Inu kept scraping at that mark, determined that his entire focus would be on that little bit of dusty bunny fuzz and it's remnants.

Finally, Riku sighed and walked over to the spot, scuffing the smudge away from the wall with a delicate brown loafer.

"Will you just listen to me? Or do I have to dress up like Kagome to get your attention?"

Inu's eyes popped open at that.

"How…How…I…Eh?" he glared angrily, the dark haired girl before him putting up the cutest smile she could muster.

"You're wondering how I found out right? It's no mystery. You keep your eyes on her every time she's anywhere close to you. And anytime Hojo gets too close, you begin to snarl. Almost the entire school can see it, you dummy."

Inu snarled and stuck his broom on the side of the cart where its holder was. "I don't need you meddling in my business." He spoke clearly and angrily, almost seeming like his older brother for a moment.

Riku frowned slightly, hand up at her chin in thought. Then, with a smirk that didn't seem fit for the girls mouth, she snuck up on Inu, and whispered, so only he could hear…"I could help you get a little closer to her you know. Get Hojo away…Isn't that what you want?"

"I _want _you to stay out of _my _business." Inu argued, growling roughly. The smile never left her face.

"We'll see. We'll see…" And she disappeared down the hallway to the girls restroom.

'_When she comes out she's probably going to have thought up another excuse to talk to me. How should I avoid her?' _Inu's eyes turned over to the boy's restroom right next to him, and a thin smirk spread across his face. _'I do believe the boy's restroom needs a little extra cleaning.' _And he disappeared within the confines of crème and blue tile and the heavy smell of urine.

Before he knew it, it was a Sunday, and he was left with only one week to get enough money for the bracelet. He had gotten his first check on Friday, which of course wasn't very much considering he had only worked there for about three days. In any case, he stashed the check away from Kagome's view, and acted pretty much normal. He even returned back to the feudal era for a few hours, telling them that things in her time were going well and he was still trying to get her to come back. Of course, he wasn't about to tell them about the job they had. He knew Shippo would slip with the information in front of Kagome, Miroku would constantly bug him about the way girls looked at the school, and Sango would constantly be wondering if Kagome should be told and if it was right to hold it away from her. Inu had been traveling with these people for little less than a year. He knew them rather well enough.

Around the afternoon, he had returned to Kagome's house, and decided the best way to pass this dusty time of day would be to lounge in a tree and let the sun play warm rays on his hoari and skin.

So that's what he did. He jumped up into the God Tree in the middle of the shrine, and took a nap.

He didn't even realize, when he woke up, that there was a young girl with deep black hair sitting underneath the tree.

His first thought was: _'What time is it?' _

He glanced down at the girl, and recognizing the uniform, knew it had to be Kagome.

"Keh Wench. What the hell are you doing outside? It's dark and probably very late."

The girl that answered, did not have Kagome's voice.

"I'm waiting on you to make a decision. Should I help you or not?"

"What is with you!" He shouted, leaping down to meet the pretty blue eyes of Riku. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Nice hoari. Where'd you buy it? China?" She inquired, leaning over a paper of sketches she was working on.

"China? No. My mother made this for me…from fur my father gave her from before I was born, as one of his wedding gifts to her."

Riku smiled. "You're father gave your mother a dead animals coat. Was he insane, or just really poor?"

Riku stuck her sketch book into her bag and stood up, a sweet look to her face. "So, what is your decision?"

"I don't need your help! You've been trying to help me for the past two days! I don't want it! Besides. If you want to help, why the hell do you keep asking? Just do it!"

Riku frowned, and glared at the ground, salt welling to her eyes.

"Because…Because I'm very polite, unlike some Blondie I know…" Suddenly, she was beginning to realize something.

His hair…wasn't blonde.

"And blue…eyes…." His eyes, weren't blue.

"Awesome, you really are a demon!"

"Um…Yeah." Inuyasha replied sarcastically, hands on hips.

"Oh I see. You're hiding from Kagome so she doesn't recognize you, so you change your appearance right? Cool. I do think I will help. See you later Inu!" With that, the dark haired girl vanished down the steps, leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind her.

'_She's scary…' _He thought as Mrs. Higurashi called everyone for dinner time.

* * *

Catse: Well, what do you think? I agree with Inu. She's scary. But, anyways. 'Til next time. Ja Ne!


	12. A Secret Revealed

Catse: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. But in any case, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

* * *

The next day he cleaned as he usually did, taking care of the gym and everything else. About lunch time, he again sat in the same tree in the yard area, this time with his cap over his eyes so he could try to snooze. 

He was calmed in listening to the voices around him, and especially in hearing Kagome's from where she sat a good distance away. Someone was talking to her, he knew, but he didn't really care. He was sleepy and as long as her voice was coming to his ears, he was fine.

Everything was calm…peaceful…wonderful…

"Hey Smith! Could you come down here please! I need some help with something!" Inu lifted his hat and glanced down, only to find a familiar dark haired blue eyed girl beneath the tree.

"Go away. I'm busy." He snarled back, replacing the hat.

Riku frowned slightly, glaring at him with a childish expression, and, knowing he would hear her, she whispered a low threat.

"If you don't come down here, I'll knock that cap off your head."

Inu lifted the hat again, glared at her with the meanest yellow eye he could, and then crept down to the ground with a thud when his feet landed.

"Okay then…What do you want?" He growled, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"I knew that would get your attention. Come with me!"

Inu followed grumbling, and only just noticed that Kagome was missing from her spot under the tree as they entered the school.

Riku led him down a hallway and towards a classroom, where Inu noticed Kagome sitting at a desk, Hojo sitting in front of her, looking at her. He growled in jealousy. Inu remembered Jaki saying something about this being a history class, basing it's information much on the Feudal Era of Japan.

But what were Kagome and Hojo doing inside.

"Kagome said she was having trouble with History, so Hojo brought her here to get her textbook so he could help her out. This is your chance Inu! You could show him down!"

Inu growled, hands on hips. He was not about to go walking in there on a girl that didn't understand the situation! Hell no!

"I'll see you another time, when you have something important for me to do." Inu growled, marching away, only to have a thin white hand latch onto his braid and pull him back with a force that was unbelievably strong for such a small girl.

He began to snarl at the pain she was inflicting, but stopped when she pointed inside.

Kagome was blushing and looking away, Hojo smiling with a pretty golden bracelet in his hands, her name on it.

Inu felt jealousy once again, feeling Hojo had beaten him to his girl, but when he looked at Riku, he found the jealousy in his eyes was nothing compared to hers. She was practically leaking tears at the site, and Inu was beginning to understand something.

"Fine. I'll go in." He murmured snappishly, with a whine dragging at his syllables.

He stepped inside, wandering what the hell he was going to do now that he had accepted this job, and began picking up papers and such off of the floor as he wondered what he would do.

"Hojo…it's very pretty." Kagome agreed, looking at the pretty golden bracelet. "But…I'm sorry. I just can't accept it."

'_Yes! Deny him Kagome! Come on! Throw the bracelet in his face!' _Inu thought, a smile lighting his face as he thought about accidentally throwing a book at the back of Hojo's head.

"But why Kagome! I got it just for you! Why do you keep denying me!" Hojo inquired, his feelings hurt. Inuyasha could smell it in the air. Hojo was very depressed right now.

"I just can't. Hojo…I…like someone else. I can't accept this bracelet when my feelings aren't for you. Please understand…I'm grateful for your friendship, but let's not let it go too far…okay?"

Inu could now smell the salt of tears in Hojo's eyes, and felt it was now his time to step in.

"This guy bothering you." He murmured, trying to keep his eyes covered with his hat. He knew, no matter that he had blue contacts, that if she looked him directly in the eye, she would most likely recognize him. He also tried deepening his voice so it didn't sound like him.

"Oh…No…He's not…Thank you…um…Mr. Smith."

Hojo turned his eyes to Inuyasha, and suddenly, Inu caught a flash of anger in them, as if Hojo blamed him for everything. He stood up, slamming a book on the desk, and marched up to Inu, his eyes meeting the janitors.

"It's your fault isn't it? The guys have been saying that you're good looks have been stealing all the girls affections. You stole Kagome's too! Didn't you!"

"Hojo! Stop it! He hasn't done anything!" Kagome shouted, and when she stood up, Hojo pressed her back into the seat.

"No Kagome. I'm going to show you what kind of a guy he is, so that you'll know he isn't the right kind for you!" He shouted back, his voice breaking in his momentous rage.

He attempted to punch Inu, but found that his weak hit did not even move the janitor. Inu glared down at him, his blue eyes looking brighter for some reason, and he lifted Hojo up by the collar, dog instincts taking over at the thought of this guy trying to take Kagome.

Suddenly, Riku ran in and started punching Inu's arm, screaming at him to put Hojo down.

Inu, awakened by his own feeling of anger, set Hojo down on the ground with gentle ease, and turned away when he and Riku left the room.

Kagome's hand was covering her mouth, tears beginning to well in her eyes as well.

Inu wanted to comfort her…but it seemed as if nothing he could do at the moment would help. She needed Inuyasha…Not Mr. Smith, and Inuyasha couldn't come at the moment.

He left the room, the salt of his own tears threatening his nose and making him feel even more angry than ever at what he had just done.

He didn't think he would ever forgive himself.

At the end of the day, he showered and replaced his hoari, leaving the school as he usually did. On his way home, he was greeted by an unexpected visitor, a little dark haired girl with faded tears in her eyes. She frowned at him as he walked by, and soon, Riku was following him home. Inu could smell her anger at him, and knew what he did earlier was wrong. But as a proud dog demon, if anyone threatened him, he preferred to fight than to stand still and be a punching bag.

Finally, about a block or so away from home, he turned and glared at Riku. "What do you want anyways?"

"I want you to apologize to Hojo." Riku snapped, fists drawn up in a fold across her chest. Inu growled and shook his head. "I don't need to apologize. He does."

"You're the one that grabbed him by the collar!" She returned, lips quivering in rage.

"He's the one that started it!"

"You're the one that loves Kagome so damn much that you would rather knock a human boy senseless!"

Inu went quiet for a moment, a little unusual for him. He would rather shout his brains out until he had the last word, but for some reason, that tact lost its appeal with her.

"I see. It all makes sense. You trying to get me closer to Kagome and get Hojo farther away."

Riku's eyes widened in shock as he spoke. Apparently she thought she had hidden her feelings perfectly.

"You like Hojo, don't you?"

"So what if I do!" She snapped back after a moment. "So what if I like Hojo! You're the mean jerk that wouldn't get your Kagome away from him!"

"My Kagome! Kagome does not belong to me! If she wants to get close to me she can! But I'm not about to force her! Unlike you and Hojo!"  
Riku quieted down, her eyes almost stunned with Inu's words.

Inu suddenly realized that he'd done it again. He'd gotten the last word, and it had cost him.

He sighed. "Look…I didn't mean it that way—"

"Don't worry about it." She interrupted. "It was my fault. You're right. This entire time I've been trying to get Hojo to pay attention to me and he hasn't, so I tried to use you to do it. But I was wrong. I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief as she began to walk away, but just before she disappeared down the street, she turned and smiled. "I'm going to do as you're doing now. I'm going to try to get Hojo's affections on my own, without force. I'll make him see me as what I am, instead of hurting him to do so. Thanks Inuyasha!" Then she ran away, and was gone.

Inuyasha sighed, his current thoughts so far on how the hell that had happened, and how different girls in this time were from his time.

He got home to find that Mrs. Higurashi had come up with an excuse for him on why he was late.

Since he was so bored during the day, he always left to explore the city or to go to his time, and always lost track of time considering he didn't have a watch.

Kagome took it as truth, knowing Inuyasha's habit of investigating new things when bored, and smiled. She didn't tell her mother about her fight with Hojo, knowing it would make her worry. Instead, she talked about a man with golden yellow hair, that for some reason reminded her of Inuyasha, who at that time was looking a little bit uneasy at her explanation.

* * *

Catse: Who knew Hojo had such a demanding side, eh? Yeah well, I probably put him a little too out of character, but I figured it was somewhat appropriate. Afterall, I'm not leaving Hojo out in the cold, but I've got him a girl that has a huge crush on him, right? Ja Ne. 


	13. A New Job?

Catse: Okay, finally an update! Sorry this one took so long. I've kind of put my mind to putting up my Dance of Swords series. As an apology, I put up a really long chapter. And hopefully, I'll be able to put these up regularly, but that's hopefully. Please send reviews! They're loved, that they are!

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer...It's chapter one's...

* * *

The next day ran normally for once, and he performed his duties as usual and watched Kagome from afar as well. That day, he was supposed to get his first check, and upon showing it to Mrs. Higurashi, she frowned and shook her head. "It's not enough Inu. I don't think you'll be able to make enough money in time for that bracelet." She had told him, but he was determined he would buy it.

So next day after that, he went back to work, determined he would clean more if he had to, if only to get more money for Kagome. That day, was the unusual one.

It was some sort of inspection day for a group of men in dark blue, with badges, and black spotted brown dogs called "Police Dogs", which were actually German Shepherds, came into the school. It was the janitors jobs, to open up all of the closed lockers and classrooms if the dogs smelled something suspicious, and Inu, not yet given his keys, found himself helpless and bored as he watched the well trained and curious dogs clatter off the floors he cleaned himself in search for anything that didn't belong in the school.

Several times, the dog would come to a locker and point at it, and when opened, there was nothing to be found within except for a couple of notebooks and a textbook here and there.

Finally, around the end of the day, the "Police" were to do and inspection of the students bags, and finally came across one with a strange white substance, the police called, "Cocaine".

"I have no idea how that got there!" The student exclaimed, a young boy with curly black hair over his eyes, and tiny beady brown eyes. Many of the students there called him Hakuchi, or something like that, and Inu wasn't very acquainted with him. The last and only time he met the guy, he had walked into the restroom at the time Inu was walking out.

Well, the Police decided that he was to have his drugs taken away and would have either a talk with his parents, or a night in jail, or something to that extent.

But there seemed to be something wrong with Hakuchi's eyes. Inu wasn't sure what it was, but Hakuchi seemed too confident in his eyes for a boy that had been caught with drugs. It was as if he was hiding something.

Inu crept in closer to get a better look at the boy, as many people crowded around him, some teacher's telling how disappointed they were in him, and some police, talking about what they would do with him.

As he closed in, his nose caught a familiar scent he had caught around the first time he had come to the school, and he trailed the scent to the tiny bag of powder in the police's hands. He knew that scent. It was disgusting as hell, but he knew that scent.

He walked away from the group to where he had last caught the smell, which just happened to be the boy's restroom he had been assigned to clean.

Inside, he trailed that same smell to the spot he had last found it, and with a new courage he knew he didn't have at this school before, he pulled the brick out of the wall. He was surprised to find a large cavity, almost like a cave. Filled to the brim inside, were several large bags of the same white "powder" the cops had.

He reached in, pulled out a heavy bag, and took it to the police. They're eyes bulged when they landed on it, and immediately they asked him where the rest of it was, as the boy looked at him in shock. Hakuchi didn't have the confidence he had before anymore. Now, he was stunned speechless.

Inu showed them the rest of the stock, and upon putting two and two together, decided that the boy was to go to jail for so many drugs in his possession.

One of the officers, a man with a clean shaved chin and a grey and white mustache, came to Inu, an old trench coat on instead of the dark blue uniforms.

"That was quite impressive young man. How did you find that stash?" He inquired in an old cracked voice.

Inu grinned and replied "I sniffed it out."

"You sniffed it? Come now…You couldn't have smelled it. Not behind all that brick anyway."

Inu's grin widened. "I did smell it! Are you saying my nose is weak?"

"No…but..that's incredible. No man I know alive today can sniff out a stash like that. What's your name young man?"

Inu never lost his smile when he replied. "It's Smith sir. Inu Smith."

* * *

Inu couldn't believe the news he had been given. They were asking him to be a Cop! Whatever that was, it sounded better than being a Janitor, and hopefully it paid better. But there was also the fact that his time was running short. He now only had four days left, and only a small amount of money for the bracelet.

'_Oh well, if I have to I'll give it to her late.' _He thought in partial defeat. Mrs. Higurashi was completely thrilled when he gave her his news.

"Cops do pay better!" She announced. "And it fits you better too! Oh how cute you'll look in that uniform!" His eye twitched at that, and he found himself disappearing outside to the tree he liked to sit at outside of Kagome's room. He found the light in her room on this time, and upon balancing on the tree found Kagome working on her homework. Apparently, there was a project she had to turn in, and there was no excuse on it being late.

He watched her for a while, and then when she finished, she yawned and clambered into bed, not even noticing he was there the entire time.

When she was asleep, he crept into her little room through the window, and sat next to her bed.

'_Kagome…' _He thought silently. He hadn't had the guts to really talk to her since his fight with Hojo. Even though she didn't link him with it, he knew he had done it, and he lost most of his confidence to talk to her. Why, he didn't know. Hell, in the past he would just yell and scream and everything would calm down after a while. He was rarely ever left with the strong feeling of guilt that he felt now, and the fact that he couldn't lift the feeling off his chest worried him.

He figured he'd explain and apologize when he got her the bracelet, but for now, Mr. Smith was going to be a cop, and he'd do his best to get her that present, even if he had to attack a man to do it.

Then he got to thinking. What does a cop do? He had only seen them walk around opening lockers and leading dogs around, but what did they actually do, or was that their job.

Mrs. Higurashi sounded completely enthused about it, so maybe it wasn't that bad. Perhaps it was something like that Urameshi guy had said, about kicking demon's asses and stuff like that? Maybe? But in any case, he already had a plan that when he was done with everything he would call up those guys and ask if their place was still open. Hell, that Urameshi sounded like a guy he could get along with, so why not? It could be fun as hell right?

Inu sighed. Kagome's world was a strange display of fantasy gone wild. Not only to people drive around in growling contraptions they called cars, they lived two feet next to each other, let someone else cook for them all the time most of the time, watched boxes with flittering pictures across the glass, and worked crazy jobs just to get money to do all of those things and more. Oh well, maybe if he learned a little more he might fit in. Maybe.

* * *

The next morning was to be his first day as a cop. He waited for Kagome to head off to school, and took his time in putting on the uniform and the cap, and in dying his hair and putting on contacts. Then Mrs. Higurashi fixed the tie he had in the front and braided his hair same as every morning, and he left with specific instructions on where to go. Because of his job search earlier, he was beginning to understand the streets and buildings, and it didn't take him too long to find the Police Department. The building itself was short, just one story, with a row of the same colored cars in front that reminded him of very well patterned cows. Their sirens usually hurt his ears though, and the lights made him dizzy.

He entered the building and walked to the front desk, where the woman sat in the same uniform as him, filing her nails with a well sanded piece of wood.

"Who are you?" She asked somewhat rudely. Inu didn't mind.

"Smith. Inu Smith." He told her.

She popped a wad of gum in her mouth, in which Inu wondered why she had yet to swallow it if she was eating it, and began to type on something Inu had learned was called a computer.

"Ah yes, you're our new Dog right."

Inu's eye twitched at that. "What did you say?"

"I'm just askin' if you're our new Police Dog. Don't take it literally man, it's just that your nose is about as good as theirs. Call it a nick-name if you will, kay?"

His eye didn't stop twitching until the officer he had seen before re-appeared.

"Ah, Smith! Good to see you. Come on in to my office. I'll explain what the job is in there."

Inu followed him to an office that said "Imuzuki, Taiken." On the front with his number and other information below it.

He was apparently the leader of the Police.

"Nah." Imuzuki told Inu after he asked if he was the leader. "I ain't the leader. Our Chief of Police's name is Tudoku. He ain't here now, so I'm merely filling in for him. Have a seat."

Inu obliged and sat, eyeing a box of donuts on the cops desk. His nose, as good as ever, told him they were freshly made, whatever they were, and were very sweet.

"Go ahead. Have one. You look hungry."

Inu nodded and took one out, biting into it.

Yep, it was sweet.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" Imuzuki said, sitting down. His desk was layered in stacks of paper, photos of family, and several paper weights. "You're to be the new partner of our Cop Nabuka, Siami. His name sounds girlish, but he's very masculine if you know what I mean."  
"What do you do in this job?" Inu asked once he had finished his donut and licked his fingers clean. So what if he looked like a cat, he thought. It was annoying to roll your hand into a fist when sticky, and then get it stuck until only water could break it apart.

"Well, the usual. You round up criminals, sniff out possible drugs and the like. Since you never went to an academy for this, I would ask that you let Nabuka do the dirty work. You're only there to sniff out what he can't see. Got it?"

Inu nodded. Then they worked out how much he was to be paid, and once finished, where to find Nabuka.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Imuzuki offered, and he lead Inu down a long hall to the back, where a few of the men sat around a table, chatting over coffee.

"Nabuka." He said, and a rather tall man stood up and nodded. His hair was long but kept in a short pigtail at the back, and his eyes looked innocent, yet his grin mean.

'_He reminds me of Miroku.' _Inu thought to himself as the man walked towards them.

"Yes sir?"

"This is to be your new partner. Smith, Inu. Inu, this is Nobuka, Siami." Imuzuki introduced.

They bowed to each other, in which Nobuka quickly told him that everyone called him by his last name instead of his first name.

'_Why must people have last names?' _Inu thought to himself. _'It's very confusing.'_

"Well, I'll leave you to your assignments men. Inu, call me if you need anything."

Inu nodded and Imuzuki disappeared toward his office once more.

"So, you're my partner eh? How about a cup of coffee?"

Inuyasha blanched at that. "No thanks. I had that once before and I didn't like it." He remembered vividly the coffee drunk aliens from the Men in Black corporation that drove him half-way bonkers.

"Okay then. Come on, it's about time to start our shift anyways."

Nobuka lead him down another hallway, this one shorter and to the door. Outside, they came to another row of the black and white cars that screeched, and Nobuka hopped into the driver's side. Inu stood a while, looking around.

"Get in." Nobuka told him, pointing to the passenger side.

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door with great difficulty. When he had finished fighting with the handle and actually sat in the seat, he nearly jumped back out again when it began to growl at him.

"It's okay man. It's just the car. It's a couple of years old so she makes a lot of noise. Relax." Nobuka told him, looking at him weird.

Inu looked like he had never seen a car before. Well he had, but he had never ridden in one.

Then he remembered a little of what Nobuka said and he began to get confused.

"Wait a minute. This thing lives?" He said, pointing to the car's hood with a pointed finger. As if to answer his question, the car made a loud grinding noise that nearly made him jump out and attack it.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"Well you called it a she, so I'd guess it was living." Inu answered, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Oh, no no!" Nobuka said, laughing. "No. People refer to it as a she simply because it kind of makes it sound like a person. Hell, I know this car almost seems to have a mind of it's own, but it doesn't _live_! Haven't you ever ridden in a car before?"

Inu shook his head.

"Really?"

Inu nodded his head as if it were a stupid question to ask.

"What rock have you been living under?"

'_Why does it seem every person I meet asks me that?' _Inu thought in exasperation as Nobuka backed out and they drove unto the road. Inu was able to see things much more differently from the window of the car. Actually, it went about the same speed he did when in a frenzy, but this way he actually saw what raced past him. Before, when he ran he usually kept his eyes on what was in front of him. Here, he didn't because something else was running for him.

'_I should get one of these and use it my era.' _He thought to himself wryly. _'Then we'd see who got run over first. Me or Sesshomaru.' _

"So, how old are you Inu?" Nobuka asked, as he got comfortable in the seat.

Inu thought.

'_Well…let's see. I was seventeen before they pinned me to the goddamn tree! Then fifty years passed. Then one after Kagome freed me…"_

"Fifty-Eight." Inu answered, not really thinking about how astonishing that was to a human.

"FIFTY-EIGHT! DUDE! You look AWESOME for that age! What do you do? What cream do you use? Who do you go to!"

Inu stared at him weird, and then sighed.

"Sorry. I got my age messed up with someone else's. I'm eighteen." He said as a cover up.

It didn't help much.

"How did you get your age confused with someone else's?" The man asked, looking at him weird.

"Never mind." Inu told him, using something he remembered Kagome using every time she was fed up with arguing, which came rather rarely, which was why he remembered it.

"Okay…You're a weird one Smith." The man said shaking his head. They were quiet for a while, and Nobuka spent his time concentrating on the road, looking for anything that could be amiss.

Then the radio began to talk and Inuyasha nearly leapt out of the seat again, heading for the nearest exit which happened to be the window right next to him.

Nobuka only just barely manage to snatch his pants and yank him back down, before refastening his seat belt securely, and answering the radio.

"Officer Nobuka here. Over. What is the trouble?"

The voice on the radio stopped to listen, and then continued. "Officer Nobuka. There is a two-nineteen occurring down Kiwasha road. Repeat. There is a two-nineteen down Kiwasha road. Over."

Nobuka thought a moment, and then nodded.

"We're on our way. Over."

"What was that?" Inu inquired, poking the radio as if it would attack him at any moment.

"What?"

"You talking to the box?" Inuyasha answered, clawing the seat next to him as the car sped up and took a wild turn.

"That's a radio and it gave us our next assignment. Apparently they pulled over a guy ahead that they think has drugs. You're going to figure out if he does. Kay?"

"Really, when did she say that?" He asked, referring to the female voice on the radio.

"You heard her. Two-nineteen."

"Two-nineteen? What, so you people speak in numbers?"

"I gather you've never watched TV either."

"Not really. Are those those boxes with the pictures that dance around in it?"  
Nobuka slapped his forehead.

"You weren't living under a rock. You were living in the middle of nowhere!" He sighed. "Yes. That's a TV."

Inu nodded as they finally came to what he figured was Kiwasha road. There was another car, almost identical to the one he road in, and a man with his hands behind his back, held in metal.

Nobuka stopped the car and both he and Inu climbed out, walking over to the guy. Just as Imuzuki said, Inu let Nobuka do the dirty work with the guy, and when they received no answers that they were satisfied with, it was Inu's turn at him.

He didn't even have to step up to him to tell the guy was loaded.

And whatever it was, was in his mouth, all over his jeans, and when checked, all over the seat to…but only in smell. When Inu finally did do the thorough checking, he found that there was a hidden compartment under the drivers seat loaded with what looked like dried leaves. But their smell was very strong and he knew that they were the so called "drugs" they were looking for.

When he revealed the man's secret, and what else he could pick up, the police put him in the other car and thanked him and Nobuka for helping them out. But Inu was just very curious how a pack of dry leaves could be a drug.

"It's called Marijuana. Very powerful stuff. Most times the people smoke it, and it leaves them a little bit out of it, if you know what I mean." Nobuka explained as he drove off from the scene. "But at least it was a drug we could identify. I hate it when they have a substance we don't know."

"So these drugs. They make people act weird?" Inu asked as Nobuka turned down one road.

"Yeah, you can say that. Certainly doesn't leave them in their right mind."

Inu thought about that wrily. Imagine getting Sesshomaru or Kouga to take any of this stuff. Ha! Imagine them trying to attack him!

Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to tell up from down and Kouga would be so easy to knock into the ground he wouldn't have to worry about the shards in his legs.

Inu smiled brightly, as Nobuka began to wonder if he should even try asking what he was thinking about.

At the end of that day, Inu had managed to bag three druggies, and helped capture a runaway convict that had tried running, but had gotten his pants tangled with the fence. To say the least, it had been a pretty good day, and most of the people at the office immediately remarked on how well fitted Inu was to Nobuka when it came to tracking down crime.

With a smile on his face, Inu excused himself and left for the day, almost glad he had found a job that he could do! Yes! No crazy outfits that would let you in and not out! No more toilets to clean, or weirdoes in black trying to get you to become an agent. No more trouble!

And plus, Inu's hours allowed him to get home before Kagome, so it all worked out just perfectly.

* * *

Catse: There, that one is done. Also, as payment for how long it took me to update, I will put another chapter up on Friday. So, no worries. Unless I forget. Remember, I have a fish like mind, so every five seconds I must be reminded of everything. Okay, well, I'm gone. Please review! 


	14. The Chief of Police?

Catse: Now, I realize this chapter is rather short, but no worries, for I plan to update in another two days time. I would love to thank all of my reviewers, so I'm going to take the time to do so properly. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE! (passes cyber cookies to everyone) Thank you! You're reviews have helped me so much I just feel so overjoyed! (wipes away tear) Okay, now that that is all said and done with, here are the review responses:

* * *

booboaba: Yeah I thought so too. At first I was going to leave Inu as a Janitor for a while, but then when I thought about him being a cop, I thought it would be rather hilarious. But keep reading, there's still more to Inu's job search than this! Thank you so much for thr review! 

darkangelprincess24: Thank you for your review! As you can see, I did as you requested and updated rather soon. I'll try to update every two days if I can, so thank you so much!

IntenslyHonest: Wow, I love your login name! IntenslyHonest...hm...(changes name to IntenslyHonest) Nah, just joking. Anyways, thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far!

KatyaChekov: Thank you! I love long reviews like that! As for Inu's age. You're right, he can't do math, but to add to that, apparently I can't either...(bonks self on the head for making such a silly mistake) Anyways, thanks for pointing that out. As for Inu and the car, I think first he'd run into a tree, a few other demons, then try to go after Sesshomaru, and by the time he got there, run into another tree, miss Sesshy altogether, and run into a lake. But that's just me. After all, I don't believe Inu could find a road in the Fuedal Era. Lol

...: Thanks for the review! I thought butt head was the best way to describe Inuyasha. In any case, I hope you keep reading! Thank you!

Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: Thanks so much! I thought so too. When I came up with this story, my brother and I had been going over how funny it would be to see Inu in a business suit, and after that the idea just kind of, well, grew. As for the Yu Yu Hakusho deal for the job, don't worry too much. I'm planning on making a sequel to this story that involves Inu taking up a job with Yusuke as a Spirit Detective and continuing from there. I know it's kind of disappointing he didn't take it in this story, but I have other things planned (laughs evilly Mwahahahahahahahaha!) Okay well, thank you for the review!

redfireyfairy: Wow! I'm so glad you think so! I always try to make my stories an interesting read for the reviewers. Well, here's the update you requested, and I hope you keep reading! Thank you for the review!

Catse: Okay, that should be all. Now that this is all out of the way, please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you everyone!

* * *

The next day he again awoke and prepared, leaving a little while after Kagome, and getting to the office at a reasonable time. Unfortuneately, that day would also be his last there as a cop. 

As soon as he was in, Imuzuki snatched his wrist and dragged him towards an office down the hall, explaining the whole way what was going on.

"Our chief of police returned yesterday afternoon. He wants to meet with you." He said, almost excited yet flustered at the same time.

"Who, that Tudoku guy?" Inu asked, as Imuzuki stopped outside of a rather fancy looking office, checking to make sure Inu's tie was in place and his cap was on straight.

"Yes! But don't you dare just refer to him as 'that Tudoku guy'. He is a very grand officer, and has gained quite a reputation for how well he does in the business. He's an excellent shot and a very good Chief, so you better represent us well Inu!" Imuzuki said. Inu only just barely got the idea that maybe Imuzuki was a fan of Tudoku's, when he opened the door and pressed him inside.

"Mr. Tudoku, Inu Smith is here to see you." He said in introduction.

"Alright. That's fine. Leave 'im here, I'll deal with 'im." A familiar voice said from the desk. The chair was turned, so Inu couldn't see who it was, but in his mind, he knew it was someone he had seen before.

'_Is that...? No, it can't be!'_

"Yes sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you. You are dismissed."

Imuzuki nodded and left, giving Inu one last look that told him not to screw things up, and then disappeared.

Inu took a moment to look around the office, at the shiny mahogany table, and the plants in the corners, and even at the display of swords and wolf collectibles up on the top shelf at the back of the room.

"So, you're the acclaimed Inu Smith, with the dog nose? You sound like dog crap to me." The Chief of Police announced, his voice still familiar, but Inu just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey! Don't you dare call me that!" Inu shouted back. Wait, this was familiar!

The chair turned to reveal a man with long brown hair, kept in a pony tail at the back of his head, and keen blue eyes fixed on him and only him. A scar ran along his cheek, and his hands were clasped before a fine black suit. Now Inu remembered who the hell the guy was!

"I see you've been changing your appearance dog crap. Why?"

"Kouga?"

"Ah, glad I'm remembered." He murmured rather agitatedly.

"You! You're the Chief of Police here?" Inuyasha shouted, looking about as surprised as he felt. "How? Why? The hell—?"

"Shut up will you? I'm not about to have a ruckus like that in my office!" Kouga snapped, standing up.

Inu quieted, but he didn't dare apologize.

"So, why are you working here anyway Inuyasha? As I recall, you come from five hundred years ago, can't walk on two feet, and have trouble even talking straight to anyone."

"Why you…?" Inu growled, but Kouga walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder, which Inu wasn't sure how to respond to. He wanted to either kick Kouga simply because they had been enemies throughout their entire existence of each other, but then he also wanted to hug him for being someone he knew in a time he wasn't at all comfortable in.

"Calm it down dog-shit. I'm not trying to start any fights with you. I have a new life now than I did then, and I'm not about to fight you for Kagome any longer, alright? So just chill and sit. We've got a few things to discuss considering you're in this time." He said, pressing Inuyasha towards a chair before his desk.

Once seated he requested a few cups of tea from his secretary, and then sat back down, shuffling threw a few papers on his desk.

The tea came, and Kouga thanked the lady, before she left both canine-demons in silence.

"So. Now that we have some peace, what are you doing here Inuyasha? From what I know hanyou's don't live past two hundreds years of life. This is now five hundred years and you still look like the last time I saw you."

Inu sighed, drank some of his tea, then set his cup down.

"I can't tell you any of that. I don't trust you wolf-shit." Inuyasha mumbled back, which made Kouga begin to laugh almost uncontrollably. When he had stopped, and taken another sip of his tea, he continued.

"Listen Inuyasha, I know all about the well and this being Kagome's time. I found out a few hundred years ago when some people threatened to break down the well and one managed to pass through it. I'm the one who bought the property and made it into a shrine for Kagome and her family to purchase, so you have no need to keep anything from me. But why you're sitting in my office with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a sad cover up of your ears, is what I'm curious about. And why are you working? You've never cared for money in your life dog crap."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

So Kouga bought the land, and then Kagome and her family bought it? Not only that, but…wasn't it possible that he had kept an eye on Kagome from afar as well? The thought of that made Inuyasha growl uncontrollably, at which Kouga raised an interested brow.

"Come now, I'm waiting for an answer Inu." Kouga said, with an almost teasing voice.

Inu sighed.

"I didn't need money before but now I do. Okay! Satisfied!" Inuyasha replied, growling.

Kouga gave off a rather loud, annoying laugh.

"I thought you'd say that. Let me guess…" He stood up and walked to the corner of his office, where there happened to be a window, and looked out over the other streets and buildings from it. Because it was the first floor, there wasn't much of a view other than the tiny grass garden up front and the parking lot. "…You want to get something for Kagome's birthday right?"

"How…!"

"Oh, come now Inuyasha. I told you, I've matured since that last time you and I fought. It doesn't take a genius to see that you'd do practically anything for Kagome, in the past or the present. What kind of a gift is it? You can tell me…I might even be able to help you…"

Inuyasha sighed again, and finally gave Kouga a straight answer.

"It's a bracelet…"

"A bracelet…? What does it look like?"

Inuyasha proceeded to give Kouga the details of the bracelet, and he listened closely, nodding about certain aspects, his eyes closed.

"That does sound like a perfect gift for her…but let me guess…the price is rather large right?"

Inu nodded reluctantly.

"Hm…I see…Well, I can't necessarily help you with that…I have the money for it, but I would gather you want to make it all yourself right?"

Inuyasha nodded again, as if that was as obvious as day light.

"Okay, well. Here's what you do…There's this guy a couple of blocks down, that has put an ad out in the paper for a body guard. It's a simple job, kicking ass as that's what you do best, and it should get you all of the money you need for this bracelet. Okay? I'll have Nobuka take you down there for the interview."

"I don't need your help Kouga!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga took it all in stride.

"Yes, I know dog-crap. But this is Kagome we're talking about, so I'm giving it anyway."

Kouga hit a button on a small box on his table, which called in his secretary. He explained what he wanted from her, she left, and returned with Nobuka, whom looked rather nervous to be in the Chief of Police's office.

He bowed. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I need you to take Inu down to the Sakura residence. He's to meet with a man there called Surunai." Kouga explained, as Nobuka bowed again.

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door, and left after Kouga gave him a salute.

"See you later, dog-crap."

"You too wolf-shit."

The door closed and Kouga was again left to himself in his office.

He smiled, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

A smooth voice answered the line.

"Hello?"

"You are not going to believe who I found working at the office."

"I'm busy Kouga. This had better be worth my time." The voice said.

"Remember a certain white haired, golden eyed hanyou?"

"Inuyasha was there?"

"Yep."

"Send him over."

"I already have."

* * *

Catse: Okay, with all of that finished, I will update on Sunday to this story, and then you will find out who's the other voice that Kouga is talking to. Plus, you get to find out much more than that! Okay well, Ja Ne! 


	15. Sakura Mansion's Owner

Catse: Okay, this is probably the last update to be made in a two day period. I was able to simply because this was the weekend and last week I wasn't too busy, but this next week I have to get ready for school and everything, so there probably won't be an update too soon. I'll try to update this Friday, but again no promises. As for this story, believe it or not peoples, this is actually coming to a close. There isn't too much left after this story. I'm only guessing, since I haven't written the next chapters yet, but I'd say four or five more. That's it peoples! Then this thing is done. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm still not sure on it. Well, with all of that said, now on to the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Cat: This is annoying...

Me: Hey, I thought I got rid of you.

Cat: Me, please. You can't get rid of **me! **I'm like a parasite! You try to kill me and I keep coming ba--(bug spray sprayed in face)

Me: Okay, don't try that at home peoples, because it's very dangerous. As for the fact that I just sprayed my alternate personality, we'll both survive. (cough) Alright well, you already know the disclaimer. It's all in chapter one and I don't need to go back over it.

Cat: I'll get you!

Me: Bye! (runs away)

* * *

Nobuka stopped the car in front of a rather large mansion, with a tall golden gate and reddish brick walls. The trees were lush in the front, and a small garden of flowers decorated the front of the building.

An expensive car sat in the driveway, black and shiny as if it had just been washed.

"Here you go. Sakura mansion." Nobuka stated, parking the car. Inuyasha nodded and climbed out of the front seat.

"Ask for Surunai, alright. Don't forget that name. And tell me how it goes later! I've never really seen the guy that owns this place, so make the details graphic!"

"Huh?"

"Just tell me what he looks like when your out, okay? Now I have to go. I need to start patrol. Catch you later Inu!" Nobuka backed out of the drive and drove off, leaving Inu at the front gates of a very expensive and luxurious mansion.

He watched the patrol car disappear, before walking to the front gate, and trying to figure out how to get in.

"Speak your name and business here." The wall to his right said, making him jump back, ears flattened against his skull.

When he didn't see anyone, he began to regret he didn't have tetsusaiga with him.

"Who's there? Come out demon!" He shouted, as a few passerby stared at him as if he were a little over crazy.

"Demon? I'm sorry, you must be confused sir. I am the butler. Please state your name and business here."

This time Inuyasha noticed the little box built into the wall, and figured it was a radio of some sort.

"How is a wall a butler?"

"Just answer the freakin' request!" The butler shouted back, causing Inu to jump away with his ears down again.

"Um, my name's Inu Smith and I'm here to see Surunai." Inuyasha said into the box.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." The box replied as the gate opened, and Inu jumped in surprise. He did not jump back however, he only flinched. "Please come in." the voice said, and Inu obliged, walking through the large golden gates. When he was in, the gates closed behind him, making him feel somewhat trapped.

'_Oh well, if worse comes to worse I leap over that fence.' _He looked at the fence and immediately thought against it as he noticed the little arrow like spikes sticking out of the top. _'No, better not…'_

He came up to the front door, and noticed a weird lion's head detail on the front, with a looped bar hanging out of it's mouth.

'_What the hell?'_ He thought poking it.

"Just knock!" the lion said, making Inu jump back his third time today. Of course, the lion hadn't said a thing. It was the butler inside watching Inu. But he didn't know that.

"Why should I knock?" Inu shouted at the lion, claws bared.

"Okay fine, don't." The door swung open and a short pudgy man in a pin stripe suit walked out, over sized glasses hanging on his nose, and black hair that gathered behind his ears but apparently forgot the shiny top of his head.

"I am the butler. You have come to see Surunai?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Um yeah…"

"Come this way." The butler turned on his heel and began to walk into the place. Inu followed and found it almost disturbing that the door closed itself without help. The inside was rather very interesting. The white marble steps that came from the top floor to the bottom had golden railings, and another set of lion's head's at the end, in which a gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling over it, shining in similar crystals as the bracelet Inuyasha wanted to get Kagome. It reminded him of the reason he was here and doing this, and that he would get her that bracelet at all costs. Even if he had to pay his life, although he doubted anyone would want his life for a bracelet, still!

The butler lead him to the right, and told him to go to the last door down the hallway, then promptly walked away, muttering something about death and why he was so depressed all of the time, and something about hanyou's supposing to have died a long time ago!

Inu ignored him and walked down the hallway, noticing several paintings on the red walls. He came to one, where he stopped and stared at the little girl in it. Her black hair was nicely kept around her face, with a lot of it smashed into a lop sided pony tail on the side of her head, and her smile was big, missing a tooth. She wore a fashionable kimono, and held a small bouquet of lilies in her tiny hands.

"Why does she look familiar?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked past the painting. He stopped and stared at the end of the hallway, in which he wasn't sure which door the butler had meant. There was one last door on the side, and then one at the very back, but they were both at the end of the hall.

Inu figured his best bet would be to try them both, just to check. So he opened the one on the side and glanced in.

There was a toilet, bathtub, and sink with in, done in a royal blue tiling.

"This can't be it, unless he's made the bathroom his office."

He stepped out, closed the door, and went to the last one. Upon opening it, and stepping in, he found the room basically empty, with a large brownish desk chair turned towards the wall, a mahogany desk, and several very nice items within in the navy blue office. He stepped in, took at seat before the desk, and guessed that the owner of the mansion would appear at some point to talk to him about a job.

"Who has come into my office? I am very busy right now." The chair in front of Inu said, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat. The chair turned around to reveal a man that looked in his early thirties, with very white placid skin and a completely black business suit. His hair was cut short, and black, and not a single blemish or mark on his skin told that he was a demon of some sort. His ears were normal, his eyes were green, and he looked virtually human.

"Ah, you came!" The man said, leaping over the desk and attacking Inuyasha.

"Ack! Get away from me you freak!" He shouted, trying to escape the stranger's hug for the door. He wasn't fast enough.

"Inuyasha I haven't seen you in years! I'm so glad to see you!" the man said, while Inu scraped the floor to try and escape in one last futile attempt.

"Can't breath…" Inu mumbled, glaring at the door as it didn't seem to be offering any help.

"Ah, I see." The man said, standing up and helping Inuyasha up. He wiped the dust off of his black suit and returned to his seat. When he sat, he was once again calm and collected, as if he hadn't just attacked Inuyasha. "Well now, what have you been doing for the last five hundred years Inuyasha. And where is Tetsusaiga? You have been taking care of it haven't you?"

"I don't even know who the hell you are yet, and your asking about my past!" Inuyasha hollered, standing against the wall. If the man tried what he just did again, Inuyasha was ready to run.

"Don't you recognize me?"

Inu shook his head.

"Then again, I guess you don't. Alright." The man reached up, one slender manicured finger reaching towards his eye.

Inu backed away in horror at this confused maniac that was poking for something in his eye, when, in a moment, a green contact was removed to reveal one golden eye.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu hollered as the man smiled and replaced the contact. "That's impossible! The Sesshomaru I know doesn't leap over the desk and hug his little brother."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes well, five hundred years has a way of changing people, and I haven't seen you in that amount of time. So it should be understandable my reactions to seeing you."

"I can care less Sesshomaru! I was tricked into coming here!"

"What do you mean? I am looking for a body-guard you know."

"You? Looking for a body guard! Hah! Who're you trying to fool?"

"My dear brother, I am a well respected person in society right now. I don't want to be seen killing someone, so I have body-guards to do that. There still are demons in this time period. They've just learned to hide themselves."

Inu sighed, sat back down in the chair.

"How much will you pay and when do I start?"

"Well, if Kouga has told me correctly, you're out to get a certain item for your human friend, correct?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"What store does this item come from?"

"Why do you need to know? I'm the one buying it!"

"Just tell me."

"Kemiko's Jewelers…"

"Ah yes. They are very expensive. I'll have to pay you well. By what time do you need the money for this jewelry item?"

Inu did not like one bit the strangeness of Sesshomaru's attitude. He was being too nice. Albeit still commanding, he was very different than the last time Inu saw him.

"Her birthday is in three days."

"Three days. I see. Well, don't worry about money. I'll give you enough. Now, let's get into hours. What times can you be here and not, because Kagura takes the night shifts and Kanna takes the weekends."

"Wait a minute! Naraku is still living!" Inu hollered at the mention of Kagura and Kanna. They were Naraku's incarnates after all.

"Hell no. He died a long time ago. About the time you disappeared from the Fuedal Era. But I'm not going into that because apparently you haven't seen it all yet. He died, and Kagura and Kanna needed something to do, so I gave them a job as body guards. What are your hours going to be?" Sesshomaru repeated, beginning to look annoyed.

Inuyasha thought about it, and then told Sesshomaru that he'd be in after Kagome headed for school, and then would have to get home before she did so as to get rid of the hair dye and evidence. Sesshomaru agreed, writing down notes in a small book, and then asked about what Inuyasha was going to wear.

"What else? My hoari." Inuyasha replied, now scrunched up in the seat the way he was used to sitting. His knees were brought up to his shoulders, his hands were placed on his feet and his head ducked down as he talked to Sesshomaru, as if his legs were a protective wall away from his different brother.

"No. That won't due. Let's see, you're about Kouga's size and height, a little larger around the middle…Yes, I think I can get you something tomorrow. Just come in whatever you put on tomorrow morning and we'll work with you're look. Now get going. There is nothing else for you today."

Inu glared at Sesshomaru, wondering what had changed the heartless and cold sword wielder into a business and fashion designer for men. Inu wasn't at all sure what he was going to be dressed in, but he certainly hoped it wasn't something demeaning or stupid looking. He stood up and left, and around getting to the front door, the butler reappeared, growling.

"Now that you are done with Master Surunai, get lost." It said.

"Sure Jaken, after I pound your head into the ground!" Inuyasha snarled. He had already figured it out from the butler's way of addressing him, and his little mumblings. Jaken was the butler, only in disguise.

"Ack! Get out you mutt!" He hollered, shaking a thin wooden cane at him.

Inu smiled and left the house, deciding that his quickest way home, would be jumping from building to building. Of course, Mrs. Higurashi would probably be thrilled, and knowing her, she'd make sure Inu was dressed up nicely so that when he went to be a body guard, he'd look like a regular human. He wasn't at all looking forward to that event, or the outfit Sesshomaru was going to give him.

'_You had better like this bracelet Kagome…' _He thought to himself, thinking about all of the trouble he was going through for it. '_If you don't I'll kill you!'

* * *

_

Catse: So there, what do you think? I know Sesshomaru is way OOC, but I wanted to make him like that so it would throw you all off! No worries, he'll be more collected and commanding in later chapters! Mwhahahahahahahaha Okay, well, please review everyone! 


	16. A Body Guard?

Disclaimer: Tee hee! Check chapter one!

* * *

Me: Guess what guys...that's right...I'M BACK! That's right, I'm back! And feeling great! I've graduated High school, I've got a part time job, and I'm back! Sorry to make all of you wait so long. Hopefully I can finish this story up in no time so you won't have to throw torches at me or something.

Catse: Hm...Torches...

Me: Not you again! Go! Shoo!

Catse: I'm not a dog you know. I'll leave when I like.

Me: Fine, but don't interrupt! Any way, because it's been such a long time, I've asked my counterpart to give you the summary of what's happened so far. Catse!

Catse: I don't feel like it.

Me: (Weilds dangerous knife and set of torches...)

Catse: Suddenly I feel like talking. Okay, here's the story so far: Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fight, and to say he's sorry Inuyasha decides to get her this very pretty bracelet for her birthday. Only problem, it's expensive. So he gets a few jobs, and now he's getting ready to work for Sesshomaru, but what trouble comes from just that job...Hm...We shall find out!

Me: Thank you Catse.

Catse: Don't mention it...Ever...

Me: Okay! On to the story!

* * *

Inu left out very early the next morning, even earlier than Kagome woke up. Mrs. Higurashi was still asleep, so Inu took the opportunity to sneak out. He hadn't told Mrs. Higurashi about the latest job he had, even though he knew he should have. For one, it was with his brother, which would be hard to explain to Kagome's mother, and two, well, she just kept getting so excited about seeing him go to his newest job, that he was getting tired of it. He liked pleasing Kagome's mother, but he didn't like her saying how cute he looked in the uniform or trying to fix his hair in any sort of way.

So he didn't tell her and left early the next morning.

He got to the mansion a little bit before he was supposed to, and stood before the gate, waiting for the machine to talk to him again.

When it didn't, he began to wonder how it worked.

Of course, he had no idea how to get the little voice to come on, so after threatening the device for a few minutes and receiving no response, he began to look for another way in. It didn't take him long. There was a part of the fence that didn't have spikes at the top, she he hopped up, scurried over, and landed on the fine prim green grass there. From there he headed towards the front door, and attempted to open it.

But it wouldn't open.

_Drat…what now…_

He again had to find another way in.

He was starting to get annoyed when he happened to notice an open window, and scampered up the side of the wall, and into it. He wasn't expecting what he got there.

"How about this color? I think it would match very well with his eyes."

"As usual Kouga. You have no sense of Fashion."

"But the suit is cool! Albeit a rather bright yellow, but it comes with a silver tie!"

"Forget it Kouga, my body guard is not looking like some strange mentally incapacitated pimp lord. That suit will not work."

"Okay then, how about this one?"

"It's red Kouga."

"Yeah, so."

"He's already wearing red. We want him to stray from that ugly color."

"But this one comes with a cool black tie!"

"Look, if you want him to look like the star of Hellsing, find another candidate. He's going to wear either Dark Green, Dark Blue, or Black."

"Oh, you like such boring colors Fluffy-sama! Can't he wear something more interesting?"

"He's here to be a body guard, not a Circus performer Kouga. And if you call me Fluffy-sama again I'll drown you in the coy pond behind this house."

Kouga growled over the magazine clippings in front of him as Sesshomaru took a slow sip of his green tea. They had decided to meet this morning in order to mull over the uniform Inuyasha was going to wear as a body guard, and escort him to the store to buy it, as they were both the ones that got him in that situation. Unfortunately, they'd been arguing about his appearance all morning, including what color contacts he would wear, in which it was decided that he'd just wear a pair of sunglasses as they doubted he liked contacts, what to do with his hair, as Sesshomaru insisted it would be cut short and dyed black, and now they were arguing about what suit, tie, and shoes he would wear during the day.

Kouga also wanted to get him an earring, but Sesshomaru would not have it. He wanted professional, not cool looking.

Kouga just figured that Sesshomaru had no sense of style, as he again began sticking the magazine clippings over the quick stick figure sketch of Inuyasha he had made, sort of like a paper doll planning system.

"But the tie Sesshomaru! The tie!"

"What is this obsession with ties you seem to have?" Sesshomaru growled, setting his mug on the table.

"I can't help it…I just like ties. So, how about this suit?"

"I already told you what colors he was going to wear Kouga. I won't have my body guard wearing purple with little white sparkling gems on the tie. It isn't happening."

"Yeah, well I suggested red and you didn't like that, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Just shut up and let me do the planning. This is MY bodyguard after all. Besides, red should never be a suit. It's too brilliant a color."

"This coming from the guy that used to wear that color as an eyeshadow." Kouga murmured, before Sesshomaru took another sip of tea.

"And that's how it should remain used. As an eye shadow."

"Now who has no idea of fashion."

"It remains you with the all time title wolf."

"Yeah, whatever Fluffy-sama."

"Eaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" a voice echoed from upstairs. It sounded strangely familiar to Inuyasha's voice.

"Oh no. Ten bucks says Inuyasha couldn't get in the front door and he snuck into one of the windows upstairs."

"Twenty dollars says you are right."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. I am the Demon Ruler of Japan right now. I can do as I like."

"But that's not fair!"

"Neither is calling me Fluffy."

Kouga threw Sesshomaru a scowl as the white dog made his way up the stairs of his mansion calmly, and towards the room the scream had come from.

If he was correct, Inuyasha had come into the room of…

He opened the door to find Inuyasha with his arms up in surrender, three or four shuriken pinning the sleeves and pants of his hoari to the wall. A well cared for and heavily loaded machine gun pointed up at the ready, a red beam pinpointed on Inuyasha's forehead, right between the eyes.

"Kagura, put the gun down." Sesshomaru said, walking the rest of the way in. Kagura stood in her night kimono, her black hair loosely draped around her head and shoulders and the large strap of the gun hanging limply around her body as she heaved up the heavy gun in her hands with ease. It was apparent she had been scared rather well too, for her skin had gone paler than it usually was and her bed was overturned.

"He snuck into my room! The little bastard!" Kagura snarled, refusing to let up her aim on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed, walked in, and pressed the tip of the gun downward.

"Kagura, you remember Inuyasha, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. That's why I want to kill him!"

"Now now Kagura. He's to be my weekly body guard. You can't kill those that are going to be working with you."

"Oh yeah, just try me." She attempted to aim at Inuyasha again, but found the tip of her gun bent in an awkward position. She turned her eyes to scowl at her employer.

"I already have. Inuyasha, if you wanted in the house, you could have knocked."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, well the stupid box in the front wouldn't talk to me and your door was locked. What was I supposed to do?"

"Knock." Sesshomaru repeated as Kouga came into the room. He whistled at the damage and smirked uncontrollably.

"My my Inuyasha, I didn't think you would go so far as to sneak into Kagura's room. That's the first I've heard of that being possible since I tried it last."

Kagura heaved the heavy weapon over her shoulder and glared with menacing eyes at Kouga.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for you when you tried it. That's why I now keep shuriken and kunai under my pillow at night. Because you came in to steal my fan I now have to keep weapons every where."

"It was a joke! I wasn't really intending to take it!"

"Doesn't matter. It was still tried."

"Um, guys." Inuyasha squeaked out, before growling at himself for the sound of fear. He cleared his throat. "I'm still stuck to the goddamn wall!"

"Oh, right. Kagura, take down the shuriken. I really do have to have him dressed for his position as body guard."

Kagura rolled her eyes, glared at Kouga one last time, before walking to Inuyasha and plucking, one by one, the ninja stars from the wall.

When Inuyasha was finally standing on his feet, he flexed his arms and glared at Kagura, very angry with the fact that he had decided against bringing his Tetsusaiga with him.

He would have finally been able to settle the score with the wind witch.

"Don't give me that look, or I'll fill your head with lead." Kagura said, watching Inuyasha's expressions.

"Oh yeah! Just try it!"

Suddenly a clawed finger pinched Inuyasha's ear, sending pain straight to his skull as it dragged him away towards the door.

"Come along Inuyasha. We have much to do to get you ready to be a body guard in a day's time. We cannot waste it dawdling in argument."

"Sesshomaru! Let me go!"

"Not until we are out of this house. Jaken!"

Suddenly the little toad like creature popped out of nowhere, ready to please, but a scowl on his face lit to life when he saw Inuyasha. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Call in my limo. We have to go shopping."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." And Jaken vanished down the hall mumbling about useless hanyou's and how he'd love them all to be burned.

Kouga smiled at the toad, and then decided in his quick boredom, to pester Inuyasha.

"Well, isn't this a sibling situation. The older brother is taking his wittle brother shopping. Keh! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey! You shut up wolf-shit!" Inuyasha shouted, fighting with the strong hold on his ear in order to get a good hit on Kouga. But, fortunately for Kouga, he was too far ahead. "Get over here so I can hurt you!"

"Why would I want to do that? I'm having too much fun watching you struggle with Fluffy-sama."

"Why you!"

"Kouga." Came Sesshomaru.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

"Why?"  
"Because if you continue I will call Kagura down here to finish this argument."

"Point taken."

The three were silent as they finally made it to the front door, out, and to the limo.

Now, Inuyasha had seen many cars, including trucks and vans, but he had never set his eyes on a limo. The long vehicle caught his attention immediately, even more so after Sesshomaru pushed him into the open and waiting door and then sat next to him. The interior was incredible! Black leather seats met them with open arms, and they were comfortable too! There was a small table in the middle, and several drawers at the sides with snacks and wine and champagne, as Kouga happily helped himself to some from across the limo, near the driver. All of the windows were covered in red velvet curtains and the lights on the inside were little ornate roses, in which left a rather interesting swirly black cast across the inside for which gave the area a sort of dark gothic glow. Between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat a small button console, and when Inuyasha went to touch it, he got his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch my stuff half-breed."

"Well excuse me." Inuyasha huffed under his breath as Sesshomaru took the console and hid it under the seat. The door of the limo was closed, and they set out on their way.

Sesshomaru and Kouga talked about a few things, to which Inuyasha had no clue what they were discussing. Something about gas prices and what suit companies were the best ones to visit.

Kouga argued about one business, but Sesshomaru was very determined about another, and Inuyasha found them so confusing and boring he decided that his best bet for entertainment would be to glance out the window through the curtain. He actually found it rather funny though, as he began to think about the jobs he had already gone through. Let's see, he was a Janitor for Kagome's school, a police officer for a day, and now he was Security Guard…and all changed in one week! He doubted humans changed careers so often as he, but it was difficult for an illiterate hanyou to find a job in an era five hundred years after his time. It was one of those things he was grateful he had found his obnoxious brother and the jerk Kouga here for. He would never admit it of course, but he was extremely glad to have people he knew from his time here, even if he hated their guts.

A small ring by the sound of a classical music erupted in the small room they sat in, and Inuyasha nearly leapt through the ceiling. Or at least he would have if Sesshomaru hadn't have placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in the seat.

He reached into his pocket and produced a small black cell phone that he opened up and began chatting into.

Inuyasha figured that was what had made the noise and calmed down slowly, hoping it didn't do that every time he got a call, or at least that Sesshomaru didn't get many.

Sesshomaru's conversation on phone was short, something about the business going great and asking after the others. When he finally hung it up and put it away, the limo had stopped and Sesshomaru proceeded to snatch Inuyasha's ear again and pull him out of the limo.

Kouga thought it all quite funny, so kept smiling the entire time they made their way up to the store. The limo disappeared down the road, and would find a parking spot to wait on Sesshomaru's call.

The store itself, some fanciful name Inuyasha couldn't pronounce, was a very clean, smelly place. Smelly in the strong perfumes and colognes that wafted through the air, and the smell of new clothes just barely set up for sale.

"Oh, hello Mr. Surunai! What can I do for you today?" a young lady asked only a moment after they came in.

"I'm here to attain a suit for my newest body guard. I want black, same material I use, with a 32 cm waist, 6 inch shoulder line on either side, arm length should be about 23 inches or so and the pants can be measured to fit. Do you have all of that?"

"Sure do Mr. Surunai! Please come right this way and we'll have it made in no time."

To say the least, Inuyasha hated the trying on of the clothes. For one thing, the outfit was more restricting than the police officer uniform by three fold! The thing made you stand erect, and if you bent it moved in an awkward way, and if you kneeled you'd get it dirty, especially with the kind of black Sesshomaru liked. And he kept getting poked! The lady that was fixing his uniform to fit kept poking him with the needle! It was getting annoying beyond belief! In fact, Inuyasha wanted to toss the lady to the side and run! But he didn't. The glare from Sesshomaru's green contacted eyes kept him in place, as they promised a slow, painful death if he screwed up the dressing.

Next came the shoes, in which that was virtually simple. He only had to try on a few pairs of shoes, walk in them, and meet Sesshomaru's standards and once that was done, shoes were no longer even a problem. Socks were easy too, as he had feet similar in size to Kouga and so the size was bought and packed with the suit and shoes. The tie was a different story. This was where Kouga began to argue with Sesshomaru's tastes.

Sesshomaru wanted a simple black tie, or at most, something in a dark color. Kouga wanted red or blue or even, by some sickening account of the color, a pink tie with little red hearts down the front.

Inuyasha swore that if Kouga got his way with the pink tie, he would first burn the offending article and then kill the bastard for even getting it anywhere near him.

But Sesshomaru's decision was final, and so Inuyasha got a black tie to match his uniform. Once all of the items had been paid for, they were again in the limo and driving to a new place. The next place wasn't at all pleasing either.

The Barber Shop…Inuyasha would always dread hearing that word. He would kill the first person that even reminded him of his experience there. The horror…

What had happened was that the guy there had had to take almost an hour to fight the many tangles of Inuyasha's hair just to get it brush able. Then came the washing, in which caused trouble again because it re-tangled Inuyasha's hair, and because of how wet it was, it almost took twice as long as before just to brush it out again, in which it had to be re-dipped in water to prepare it for the cutting. After that, it was a quick snip-snip and Inuyasha's head was as light as a feather.

Then the guy brushed it through with a comb, then sprayed some smelly stuff in his hair, before letting him sit and claiming him finished. When he turned the chair so Inuyasha could see his reflection, Inuyasha admittedly could not recognize the man in the mirror. He still had golden eyes and a red hoari, but now he sat with short, well cropped black hair. To be serious, he actually looked like one of the humans that walked around this area or…Inuyasha thought with a shudder…A lot like Miroku without his pony tail.

"Ah, finally you look civilized." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha in the mirror. Inuyasha frowned and stood.

After Sesshomaru had paid the bill and they left back to Sesshomaru's mansion in the limo, it was time for Inuyasha to get fully dressed and come out. So when they got there, Sesshomaru directed him straight to a bathroom and told him to change.

To say the least, Sesshomaru didn't think he looked half bad. The black suit fit him rather well, as did the shoes and tie, and the sunglasses they had picked up for him at another store seemed to give him the mean edge he needed, along with the black hair. Hell, he could have passed for a Men in Black recruitee, if it weren't for the gold eyes and the fangs.

Kouga on the other hand, was none to pleased with the image.

"He sucks!" Kouga announced, hands on hips. "I mean, there's nothing to him scary at all. In all actuality, he looks like you Fluffy-sama."

Sesshomaru's green eyes turned to Kouga for a moment, before glancing back at Inuyasha.

"Your first mission as my body guard, once you have been trained, is to kill this tie-infatuated bimbo standing right next to me."

"Hey! Don't be such a tight-ass Sesshomaru!" Kouga hollered. Sesshomaru wasn't listening however, as he summoned Jaken and asked him to summon Kagura.

A few minutes later, the black haired woman came lightly stepping down the stairs, a clean black lacy gown wrapping neatly around her waist, as the top came up with spaghetti strings to hold it up, and a small black jacket covered her bright white shoulders. Heavy green jades hung from her ears, as did a rather large jade from her necklace, and her black steel-toe boots only made her look like she was going out to beat someone, but wanted to look stylish in the process. Her hair was up in a bun, completely composed of a braid that was being held up by silvery black chopsticks.

"You rang Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, swiping a black lacy fan out and waving it to cool her face. Her eyes quickly advanced to Inuyasha, as she looked him up and down.

"You clean up well mutt." She told him, before Sesshomaru gave her her orders.

"Kagura, Inuyasha needs to learn how to use a gun. I want you to show him."

The room went completely quiet as the words sunk in. When that time had passed, then things became so loud the people living across from the mansion had to cover their ears.

"SAY WHAT?" Came Inuyasha.

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'M TEACHING THAT MUTT HOW TO USE A WEAPON!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKIN' WITH! RAMEN FOR BRAINS!"

Sesshomaru took all of this in stride, as he had heard much of the same from lame-brain humans and demon alike over his six hundred years life. When they were finished screaming, and he was certain his ear-drums hadn't popped, he began to explain the reasoning.

"I'm thinking of my assets. Kagura, you know how to use a gun. Inuyasha, you need to know how to use a gun. Both of you are my body guards, therefore, you are my assets."

Kouga snorted. "I think you're off by a couple of letters Sesshomaru. Don't you mean asses?"

Sesshomaru calmly turned, gave a plain glare, and then turned to Kagura, one finger pointing at the wolf.

"Use him as the target."

"Hey! Fluffy-sama! That's not nice!" Kouga shouted as Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Better yet, just kill him for me Kagura. That is your next order."

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" Kouga barreled after the other demon, knowing full well that that was an order Kagura would be very pleased to fill.

Kagura watched him go with a sort of annoyed look, before turning to Inuyasha and glaring at him.

Inuyasha glared back.

Kagura sighed.

"Let's get this over with mutt. I have an assassination at two and I refuse to be late."

"An assassination?" Inuyasha wondered out loud as he followed Kagura outside. There she revealed her sacred shed of weapons, and promptly pulled out a small hand gun with a few casings of bullets.

"You do know what that is right?" She replied, tossing the gun in his hands. Inuyasha caught it, but instantly dropped it.

"What the hell you do that for?" She snapped.

"I don't want to get shot!" Inuyasha replied.

"It's not loaded you ass-hole! Now pick it up and let's go!" she turned and marched off, leaving Inuyasha to scoop up the gun and follow.

"Anyways, an assassination is when you kill someone. I do it for pleasure during the day considering my body guard duties only include the night time. You better be careful mutt, because if you cause any trouble, you may be the next I get to kill." She stopped in front of an area of the brick wall in the back, where a giant red circle had been painted on the wall. A small dot in the middle marked the spot.

"That, mutt, is the target. Now, first off, you need to load the gun." She took the weapon from Inuyasha and promptly snapped the clip into place. Then, she aimed at the circle and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit straight to the middle, exactly in the center of the small circle.

"When you aim, don't ever close your eyes. That leaves you open for attack because it creates a blind spot anyone can sneak into. Now, this is an automatic, which means as soon as the sucker's loaded, just shoot. Here, you try."

She tossed Inuyasha the gun again, and this time he caught it.

He held it the same way she did, and aimed, but ended up missing the circle altogether.

Kagura was going to say to actually aim first, when a small squirrel fell from the tree next to the target and hit the ground head on. She went to investigate, and came back to say that Inuyasha had hit the wrong target. The squirrel's head was missing.

"You are supposed to aim at the little red dot mutt. Not a little chattering land animal's head. It doesn't work that way."

"I didn't aim at the squirrel!" Inuyasha defended.

"Could've fooled the squirrel."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Somewhere nearby a car screeched to a halt.

Both Kagura and Inuyasha heard it stop, before, out of curiosity, climbing into the tree near the brick wall. There a guy had pulled over to the side, and promptly climbed out to look at something on his windshield. Then he shrugged, knocked the offending object off, got in, and drove off.

"What happened?" Inuyasha remarked, watching the guy disappear.

"I think he found the squirrel's head." She said, before rolling her eyes and jumping back into the yard, Inuyasha following behind.

It would take him most of that morning to continue practicing, and then a few hours after lunch. Even then, he could only hit in a large cluster around the red dot, but never actually hit it.

"Look mutt, I've got to go. Give me the gun, and head inside. We'll have to do this again tomorrow before my one o'clock killing."

Inuyasha tossed her the gun and then left, happy to have an excuse to get away. In this time, she could fillet his ass with one of her guns, while in the past, he could usually match her up with his sword. Oh what he wouldn't give to have his tetsusaiga with him now!

He sighed and walked into the mansion, taking the back door of the kitchens, and then disappearing into the living room. There, sat Sesshomaru, Kouga, and some stranger sipping tea.

"Ah Inuyasha, how did the practice go?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Okay." He said, as he sized up the stranger. The man sitting with them was casually dressed, with his dark blue shirt open just enough to display a rather normal man's neck, with a purple prayer bead necklace in plain view, and a pair of jeans baggily hanging over a fine pair of black tennis shoes. The man wore a silver watch and had an ear pierced, his light reddish brown hair long and in a braid that flopped on one shoulder. His green eyes watched Inuyasha closely through his sunglasses, looking over his uniform and hair cut as he twirled one single coin in a circle on his finger. The man smirked as he tossed the coin and caught it.

"Sesshomaru was quite right. You do clean up well Inuyasha." He said in a somewhat familiar voice. Inuyasha couldn't remember it however, and so was left racking his brain.

"You don't remember him do you?" Kouga asked sarcastically, swigging down a can of soda. Both Sesshomaru and the stranger had a cup of green tea, as Kouga was tired of tea and wanted something more real to his stomach's desires.

Inuyasha shook his head.

Kouga opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger glared at him. "Don't you dare say a thing, I want him to figure it out."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that Sherlock. I doubt he'll recognize you even after all the clues you give him."

"Want to bet?"

"Why would I bet?"

"I bet you an ice-cream cone he'll get it in less than a minute."

Kouga was silent for a moment, debating his options. Finally he smiled.

"You're on."

The stranger grinned, closed his eyes, and then suddenly a pink poof of smoke surrounded him. In the after math sat the same guy, only this time with pointed ears, canine like feet sticking out his shoes oddly, and a big, poofy tan tail.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha inquired.

The man smiled and turned to Kouga. "You owe me an ice-cream cone!" He sang, a big old smile on his face.

"That's cheating!" Kouga shouted, growling.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is! You're not supposed to change like that!"

"You never said I couldn't. Our only agreement was whether or not he'd figure out who I was in a minute's time. There were no rules about changing form at all."

To this Kouga grumbled, but in the end finally acknowledged his defeat with a low growl.

"That's really you Shippo? You look…very different…" Inuyasha said, wondering how something that couldn't even reach half way up his shin was now fully grown and talking to him in a civilized manner.

Shippo stood up and walked over to him, draping a strong dainty arm on one shoulder. He was now a little taller than Inuyasha himself, in which Inu wasn't too pleased with this development.

"Of course I do! It's been five hundred years! Took about that long to get taller than you too." At this Shippo stepped back and compared his and Inu's height, in which he was at least a couple of inches taller.

"But what are you doing here?"

Shippo frowned. "Visiting you! Ain't it obvious?"

"But, why?"

"What? Are you saying you didn't want to see me?"

"Yes." Kouga pretended to sneeze out, in which Shippo glared at him and threw his coin at him.

"You shut up!"

"Well, I didn't really expect to see you here. I thought you would have already been dead." Inuyasha replied, staring at Shippo.

The room became extremely quiet, in which the only sound that could be heard was Sesshomaru's sipping of his tea.

"Of course I'd still be alive you dummy! I'm a pure blooded fox demon! And we don't die that easily!"

"I'm sure he knows Shippo." Sesshomaru replied finally, setting down his empty cup. "He's merely surprised, as he has been with all of us, that we're still here."

To this Shippo sniffled, almost as if crying. "But…But I thought he'd remember me…."

"Oh break if up you Cry Baby!" Kouga hollered. "You're making me sick."

"You shut up you stupid wolf! You know nothing of my anguish!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on Fox! I'll kick your ass! Here and now!"

"Do it outside." Sesshomaru stated loudly. "I've got new carpet in here and I won't have it dotted with blood stains or sweat.

In an instant, both Fox and Wolf ran out the door chasing each other.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood. "They always do that. I would think it's either envy or boredom, but I'm not about to try and classify it, lest I be wrong. In another case, are you surprised Inuyasha?"

"About what?" Came his reply.

"About Shippo appearing. Are you surprised?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know really. Don't think I should be, seeing as everyone from my past keeps popping up everywhere."

"Well, have you figured out what Shippo does now?" Sesshoumaru asked as they both stepped to the window, as to watch Shippo and Kouga's fight. At that moment in time Shippo had created about ten other versions of himself that stood in a rigid circle around Kouga, all of them taunting him with words they couldn't hear inside. Whatever it was ticked the wolf off and so he began a frenzy of punching every Shippo he saw.

"No. What does he do now?"

Sesshomaru smiled, only slightly. "He designed that very suit you're wearing now."

"What? Are you saying…!"

"Yes. He's a fashion designer. Quite odd I must say. I thought he'd design toys before ever touching clothing. But he design's clothing now. Very popular too. He's made quite a bit of money off of his feudal era costume lines and his futuristic material like clothing. I guess you can say he takes toys and turns them into clothes."

"Scary…" Was all Inuyasha could mumble, as Shippo sat up on Kouga head and succeeded in getting the wolf to punch himself by accident.

The wolf fell and Shippo laughed loudly, racing away to disappear into thin air, only to appear behind Kouga and poke him in the back.

When Kouga turned, Shippo was missing again.

"He's learned quite a few new tricks." Was all Inuyasha could say to the Foxes abilities. Shippo had always said he would be powerful one day. Foxes had many tricks, and many great skills, but as Shippo could only disguise himself as another person, but couldn't do it well, Inuyasha never believed him. And yet, here he was, getting a five hundred year old Kouga to chase him around in a circle as if it were nothing but a simple little game he was playing out of boredom. Shippo had become strong…and powerful…

* * *

Me: Since it's been such a long time since I was here last, I decided to give everyone quite a bit to read, thus this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! And please, no flames...Please...

Catse: Send flames please! But have them all directed at the other person! Thank you!

Me: Traitor...


	17. Just a Filler

Catse: Yay! I've finally updated! Yays! Now don't kill me people. I've got good news! This story is finished and as an apology for my keep you on a huge cliffy, I'm gonna upload all of them at once! So please R&R! Thankies!

* * *

Inuyasha spent the rest of that day exploring the house, looking for anything he could remotely even recognize. He steered clear of Kagura's room, as after that morning's meeting he didn't want a repeat, and stayed away from Sesshomaru's office, in which a sign was hung warning certain death should the White Dog be disturbed.

Finally, when almost every room had been checked, Inuyasha stopped at the last door down the hall, and walked into it. He wasn't that surprised when the walls of the room were covered with long mirrors, all of which covered every thing, even the window that was supposed to be there. The room was empty except for the mirrors, but Inuyasha found that when he looked into each one, they seemed to be a doorway into another room. One had a white bed with lace and a night stand with a glass and a lamp sitting on top, and another had a small kitchen with a cat sleeping on the counter top. One had a bathroom with white lace shower curtains, and then there was a computer room with a cherry wood desk. The last one caught most of his attentions though. It showed a wall with many hooks holding up small mirrors, all of which were decorated in either lace, bows, crystals, or different colors of cloth, metal, and even beads. Some were small, some were big, others were square and some were diamonds. But he recognized one mirror there that he remembered all too well. It was the same mirror Kanna always carried with her in the feudal era, the plane little silver mirror.

"This must be Kanna's room." Inuyasha whispered to himself, sniffing. It even had her scent.

"Yes, it is." Said a feminine monotone voice. Inuyasha nearly leapt out of his skin.

"Where?"

"Here." Said the voice, as a young woman stepped out of a mirror. She was very dainty, with a long light blue sundress that fell down to her ankles and pale white hair that flowed down from it's pony tail. Her white eyes stared at him, plain.

"Kanna?" He said. She was older of course, and much more mature, but she still had the dead look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"You scared me." Was all Inuyasha could find himself saying.

"Yes well, I believe I always have." Kanna replied, stepping past Inu to walk into another mirror, where the kitchen was.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to walk out of a mirror."

"You never expected me to suck out souls either, and I do that."

She was now in the process of making a sandwich, and when she spoke her voice sounded somewhat choked, like she was in another room talking through a doorway.

That was understandable, Inu guessed. She was on the other side of a mirror.

"That's not what I meant." He said, folding his arms. She was just as confusing as she had been the last time he saw her. The only difference was that now she had character behind her dull voice.

"I know." She said, slapping what looked like a piece of lettuce in her sandwich. Inuyasha was interested to see she didn't use meat.

"I am a vegetarian and I hate meat." Kanna said as if she had read Inu's mind.

This did nothing to help the feeling of Goosebumps running up Inu's arms and back.

"Oh, right. I guess your rebelling against Naraku?"

"No. I just do not like meat. This concept of eating is new to me. I have only been devouring food for the last century, and I find meat rather appalling."

She placed the last slice of bread on her sandwich and set it on a plate she got out of the cupboard. Then, she sat down at the table and began to eat it.

"New?"

"Yes." She replied after gulping a bite. "We creations do not require food to sustain ourselves. I eat souls, and Kagura devours the wind. To actually eat a human item is new, but the notion is in my interests so I eat when I have nothing better to do."

Inuyasha figured it was reasonable. He'd never seen Kagura or Kanna ever eat anything. Well, for that matter, Naraku either. Then again, the few times he saw Naraku he got into a fight with him, so it wasn't like Naraku suddenly set up a tea time and took a break in front of them.

"I see…" Inuyasha said, staring at the floor. It was very white too.

"Have you anything else to do?"

"No."

"Then come in, and have a sandwich." She beckoned him towards the kitchen, and Inu figured it was alright. _'And it's getting a free sandwich.'_

So, he took a step right into the mirror, and hit his nose.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Kanna stared at him as if he were nothing new, or that his running into the mirror happened every day.

"You amuse me hanyou. I have not seen that kind of stupidity in years. I miss it."

Inuyasha rubbed his nose.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was a joke hanyou. Come, you may come in now."

Again Inu tried to get through the mirror, and again he walked into glass.

"What the hell!"

To this Kanna cracked a smile, a rare appearance on her face.

"And again I have fooled you. I do miss your silly acts."

Inu began to growl. He didn't like this being made fun of.

"You may go. The mirrors will let no one else in but me. Perhaps you shall remember that in the future."

Inu wanted to attack the mirror and show her a what for. Actually, he tried, but the mirror attacked him back and threw him out of the room. That was about the only way he could explain the blast of power that blew out of the glass like a harsh wind from his Tetsusaiga.

Again she had gotten him.

"Stupid Kanna…" He mumbled to himself as he stood and dusted off his suit. When he reached up to make sure he was still wearing his sunglasses, he found them missing.

"What the….?" He began to look around, and nearly tore a hole through the ceiling when a light tap touched his shoulder.

"Here hanyou." Kanna said, standing in the doorway. She was holding his sunglasses in one lazy hand. "You dropped this."

Inu mumbled a thanks as he took the sunglasses from her and marched down the hall. He didn't even dare spare a glance back when Kanna said her own version of goodbye. "Next time, do not attack my mirrors unless you are prepared to be returned the same."

With that, Kanna disappeared into her room and her bright white door closed behind her.

"She got scarier since the last time I saw her." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Your tellin' me."

For another turn that day Inu nearly destroyed something in his fright.

It was only Kouga though, leaning against the stairwell on the side with his arms crossed. "You know, she's the only one whose room I've never actually managed to sneak into and rummage through. Too hard to get to her stuff."

"Is that a hobby of yours or something?"

"Next to the ties? Yes." Kouga seemed very proud of his ability to sneak into peoples rooms and snoop. The fact that he'd done it to Kagura on more than one occasion proved that.

"Is everything in there real?" Inu found himself asking as they made their way towards the back of the house. It was almost time for him to leave that day and he didn't want to be late.

"Oh yeah, everything's real. And everything she paid for herself, including the mirrors. She puts a spell on them when they come in and turns them into a room to make more space for herself, and then she stuffs everything else into that mirror. It's the perfect way to keep your stuff from getting stolen when you want to keep it. Sometimes I'd like to know how she does it."

"Does she only work on the weekends?"

"Yep."

"What does she do during the day?"

"Believe it or not, she's a kindergarten teacher."

"What's that?"

Kouga sighed. "A person that takes care of and teaches little kids. Like four or five year olds."

At this Inu finally became astonished.

"She teaches little kids!"

"Yep. Has a few awards too if I'm correct. I guess it's just her quiet countenance that wins it all for her. That and not to mention her age."

"And she doesn't try to eat the children's souls?" Inu asked, disbelieving.

"Nope. She's changed to human food completely. Although it's very difficult to get her to eat an actual steak. She prefers salads. You'd think with today's world and her way of living, she wouldn't need to cut the carbs but she does."

"What are carbs?"

Kouga sighed again.

"Never mind Inuyasha. In any case, you better go in and talk to Fluffy-sama. He'll be wanting to hear your day and see you off personally."

"But I didn't kill anything today except for a squirrel?"

"I'm sure he'll be much appreciative that you killed a squirrel to keep him safe. Now get in there. You know he hates to wait."

Inu glared at Kouga, but none the less left into the room where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Once the door clicked closed, Kouga couldn't help but laugh outright.

"A squirrel! What kind of an idiot beginner shoots off a squirrel's head on his first day! Oh gosh I've got to tell someone this…But who…Not Ayame, she won't let me hear the end of it. No, she'd come here and try to see Inu in person and then drag him out to eat or something. Hm…But who…Gah! I don't know enough people! I might as well just tell my department how our little hanyou's doing."

With a big smile he left the house, walking with a spring in his step.

"You wanted to see me?" Inu asked, walking into the room. Sesshoumaru was just barely finishing his mulling over the days paper.

"Yes, have a seat. What kept you?"

"Kouga was talking to me on my way here." Inu replied.

"Kouga? He left an hour ago."

Inu furrowed his brows. "Could have fooled me. He was waiting at the bottom of the steps."

Sesshoumaru's own brows furrowed, and he ended up hitting a small sleek box button that was attached to a speaker.  
"Jaken? Come here please."

An instant later the short little butler had come.

"You rung Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yes. Check my rooms. Report if anything is missing from me so I'll know what to kill Kouga for."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" And with that Jaken left the room at a run.

"What's all this about?" Inu asked, slouching in his seat. He was somewhat exhausted from seeing too much in one day.

"Kouga's been meaning to steal something from me ever since I got this mansion. It's a strange hobby of his to take something out of everyone's room and keep it as a souvenier. It's why he sneaks into peoples rooms and sniffs around. Frankly I would believe he's lost his mind over ties and old times. In any case, the miko, your friend. Her birthday is the day after tomorrow correct?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Fine. I will have something arranged. You'll need a tuxedo and a fancy restaurant, and the bracelet gift wrapped in black velvet lining…."

"Wait a minute? A restaurant, and a tuxedo…what the hell is a tuxedo?"

"You'll learn in time Inuyasha. There is much to plan. Now, your hours are over so change and go home. I want you here at six sharp tomorrow morning. We will worry about a tuxedo and your job then. You are dismissed."

Inu stood in confusion. It was that type of confusion that left you so mulled over in thought that you didn't think about anything and did what you were told without argument. In any case, Inu walked out the door just as Jaken was coming back in. They dodged each other, and Inu, still full in thought could have sworn he heard Jaken say a certain coat or suit was missing and heard Sesshoumaru begin to growl.

* * *

Catse: There yah go! All finished! Oh yeah, and for those wondering, these guys are not gay. They've just had a full five hundred years to themselves, so they've gotten kinda cooky. Anywho, this is chappie seventeen, so tell me what you think if you can! Yays! 


	18. Thus It Begins

Catse: Okay, chappie eighteen! Hopey you likey!!!!! Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, he was allowed to see Kagome off to school before putting on his suit and heading to Sesshomaru's Mansion.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to find Kouga sitting out front, a huge knot on his head.

"'Bout time you got here Dog crap." He mumbled, standing up. He looked a little miffed about something.

"I gather Sesshomaru got you?" Inuyasha asked, looking over the damage. There was a cut on Kouga's cheek, his hair was a mess, and one of the sleeves of his uniform was torn off and missing.

"Yes!" Kouga snapped, his eyes very lively. "I didn't know the old fart could do it either!"

"What did he do anyway?"

"He left a freakin' knife tossing trap set up at the door! It only goes off when you walk inside, and a freakin' brick hits you in the head and the knives try to kill you while you're unconscious! I didn't think he'd try, but he's really trying to kill me!"

Inuyasha cocked a brow. Usually he'd get angry and look for a fight, but this was too rich.

"What did you take anyway?" He asked, folding his arms. "You certainly got him ticked off."

"It was only a shirt! Only a shirt!"

"A white silk shirt with diamond cuffs Kouga. You stole a silk shirt." Said a deep voice from the doorway.

Sesshomaru had just stepped out, dressed in his usual black attire, as Jaken went to work closing the door that was just a tiny bit too tall for him.

They exchanged greetings, and Sesshomaru escorted them to his limo out front.

"You didn't have to kill me!" Kouga shouted. He appeared hurt, but only in pride.

"I didn't realize the trap was set so intricately." Sesshomaru replied without looking at Kouga. "Had I of known there were daggers, I would have added a few swords to the mix and ended it there."

"You're so mean Fluffy-sama!" Kouga shouted, sitting in the limo with a huff.

Inuyasha piled in and sat across from him, as Sesshomaru sat next to him.

"Continue that, and I'll send Kanna to finish you off."

To this Kouga became quiet, and it seemed that he'd had some very difficult past meetings with the said Kindergarten teacher.

He didn't talk at all until they had gotten to the same shop where Inuyasha had gotten his suit from.

Inside, Sesshomaru talked to the same lady, and she directed him to some tux's.

Of course, when Inuyasha saw them, he couldn't help but think how ugly they looked. Most of them were black, with some frills or nice cuffs here or there, and those were okay. The worst ones were the mint colored freak shows and the one that was so god-ugly-pink it made Inuyasha's eyes hurt.

"Ah, so, Inuyasha is finally getting a tux! It's about time." Said a voice.

They turned to find Shippo standing with them, entirely in his human form, with sunglasses on his head and comfortable attire to match. "Is it for Kagome?"

"This is your store?" Inu asked, cocking a brow.

"Yep! What? You didn't think this little hair ball could actually succeed in anything?"

"It's not that…I just didn't think you'd be so successful."

"Eh? Of course I'd be successful! We fox demons are very clever beings you know!"

"Inuyasha is here for a tuxedo Shippo. And I don't believe you have time to chat." Sesshomaru remark, eyeing a simple black tux. "In fact, I think this will do."

Shippo frowned. "But that one isn't even styled. It's very simple. I've got others, with ruffles, or an intricate design in the coat collar and seams."

"No, this will do. We are not looking to make him feminine. We just want a simple outfit."

"Well, all right. The customer is always right!" He remarked. "Come on Inuyasha. I'll get your measurements."

Inu frowned. He didn't like measurements.

The rest of the afternoon found him fitting into his new tuxedo, getting his hair re-cut and re-died (as he found out it grew out rather quickly during the day and night so Kagome hadn't even noticed he'd gotten it cut), and getting his gift.

When the day was said and done, Inu sat elegantly at the table of Sesshomaru's Living Room, his golden eyes hidden in blue contacts, and a Rolex on his left wrist. Kouga had already left on a call he received from the Police station about some sort of crime they needed him to look into. He stated that he wanted to hear about how the entire night went. He would kill Inuyasha otherwise.

Inu set down his glass of tea and frowned. "Why get me ready today? Kagome's birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Yes well, you'll be celebrating her birthday today. The Restaurant you have reservations at is called the Silk Swan. The limo will take you to pick her up, and then go to the resturaunt. She was already sent an invitation and a new dress this morning, but you'll have to explain things to her there. The bracelet is already in the limo for you to give her when you choose. In all actuality, you should be heading out now. She's to meet you at six, and it's already five thirty."

Inuyasha hadn't even realized that much time had passed already. It was already time to give Kagome the long awaited gift. Already time….

His heart began to thump in his chest. He'd gone through so many jobs…Janitor, Police Officer, Disney Land Mascot, Body Guard….All for that one bracelet.

And now he would be able to give it to her.

Inuyasha stood and thanked Sesshomaru for everything he'd done.

"I would have had no idea my brother would be this nice five hundred years later." Inuyasha mumbled as they walked out towards the front door. "Had I of known that, I would have switched the two of you through the well."

"Don't flatter yourself. There are reasons as to why I was that way five hundred years ago. No doubt returning to that time period would turn me into the person I was back then again."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well. Thanks anyway."

The man to be driving the limo opened the door.

Inuyasha hopped in.

Sesshomaru smiled at him, the rare few times he ever smiled, and said the words that Inuyasha thought he would never ever hear from someone as cold as his brother. They were words he would remember till he died.

"It would seem I'm not the only one that has changed. Good luck, Inuyasha."

The limo door closed and they were off.

Changed? He hadn't changed, had he? At least, he couldn't tell.

He'd have to ask Kagome. She'd know. And she wouldn't make the explanation as confusing as Sesshomaru would have.

As the limo drove away, Inuyasha swore he saw Kanna looking out through her window, waving to him. He waved back, but her image disappeared from the window as if it had never been there. His eyes then noticed a dark figure up on the roof.

It was Kagura. She gave him a deadly glare, with all of her hatred behind it, before hopping off into the back yard and disappearing from view. Typical Kagura. She would never change.

Inuyasha's hand hit something in the seat next to him.

When he turned to see it, he found a bag with the same insignia as the store the bracelet was at.

Upon opening it he found a red box, within was not only the bracelet, but a matching pair of earrings too.

Inu couldn't help but sigh. He had never in his lifetime thought that Sesshomaru would do anything for him, and vise-versa. Yet it seemed that five hundred years had really changed Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru of the past wouldn't even have been able to put up with him for a day, much less took him in and bought him what he needed at great expense.

Then again, what job did Sesshomaru have? Why did he have so much money? Inuyasha became very curious. He'd never even thought to ask where Sesshomaru's money came from.

* * *

Catse: Ah, how sweet! Inu's nervous!!!! Lol. And as for what job Sesshy has, you'll find that out soon enough. As for now, it's a secret! R&R! Thankies!!!! 


	19. What the? M&B?

Catse: Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!! Viola!!!! Chappie nineteen on the brink to destruction!!!! Just so you know, this chappie has a lot of info in it! You'll find out Sesshie's job, what happens to Kagome, and what happens to everybody!!!! Yays!!! Hope you like!

* * *

Inuyasha felt his heart pound tremendously as they turned the corner towards her house.

This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. The moment he would finally apologize properly, and give her the gift he'd worked so hard to get.

But the moment never came.

Instead, he found an array of cops standing outside the house, several cars parked with the lights flashing.

The limo stopped at the curb and Inuyasha hopped out, taking off at a run towards Mrs. Higurashi, whom was talking with one of the officers.

On the way he saw Nobuka talking with some other people that Inuyasha recognized as neighbors. He didn't even see him pass by. Probably wouldn't have recognized him either, even if he tried.

When he finally got to Mrs. Higurashi, she didn't even recognize him.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Yeah, where's Kagome?" He asked, his heart beating again, for a different reason. For some reason unknown, he had snatched the bag with the jewelry out of the car as he walked. He wanted to keep it close for when he found her.

"She was waiting outside for the limo to show up, and some men pulled up and grabbed her. We don't know why anyone would take her!"

I know why. Inuyasha thought to himself. This is Kagome we're talking about. She always finds some way to tick someone off so they want revenge. Great…

"Hey, Inuyasha! There you are!" Another voice said.

Kouga came into his view. "'Bout time you got here."

Her turned his attention away from Inuyasha, as it seemed Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him, and began to speak with Mrs. Higurashi.

"We think we know who took Kagome ma'am."

"You do?"

"Just recently a student at her school was arrested for possession of narcotics. Apparently a Janitor found the kid with the drugs. This kid happens to be a leader of a dangerous new yakuza gang here in Tokyo, named the Hakuchi's. We believe that upon his getting arrested, his gang found out that Kagome knew the Janitor in question, and they kidnapped her to attract his attention. They want the Janitor there."

Inuyasha's fists clenched. It was his fault. Some human kids had kidnapped her because he got one of them arrested. It was all his fault.

Inuyasha turned and fled, ignoring the remarks of Kouga and Mrs. Higurashi. His nose worked endlessly as he ran, sniffing about the catch Kagome's scent.

He found it, just a few feet away. It was strong in one spot, and strangely kept strong as he followed the scent. It was as if she had walked her way down the street, not been kidnapped.

He wasn't sure how long he ran. His feet hurt, but he didn't dare stop. The hand holding the jewelry was deeply fisted, to the point that he was cutting into his own palm with his nails, through the bag.

He clenched his eyes, straining to make sure he kept onto Kagome's scent. He wouldn't let her pay for his stupid mistake.

The scent led him towards an old warehouse, where it continued past the front gate and into the place.

It was easy to hop over the fence. Demons had high jumping ranges.

It wasn't so easy, however, to get through the front door. It was locked.

"Damn." He whispered to himself, glancing around. He needed a way in. And he didn't want to make a loud entrance as he usually did. He had no idea what would be waiting for him on the other side of the door.

His eyes caught a broken window a short distance away.

Inu glanced inside, but saw no one. It was a simple room with the door closed, and his nose told him no one had been inside for a while.

He slipped through, no even bothering with the dirt that caught to his pants and jacket, and stood, examining the room. He was in a storage shed inside the factory. He could tell from the smell of old oil and metal. It smelled like a car in here.

Quietly, he crept to the door and placed his hand on the door knob.

His ears picked up movement outside the door, and words.

"How long we need to wait?" One voice asked, a grimy, scratchy voice.

"Just long enough 'til the guy shows up. If he doesn't, we'll just kill the girl and dump her somewhere." Said another voice.

"Can we just erase her memories or something? Ikpah doesn't want to kill the girl."

"We've no choice. We don't need to switch disguises again. That means reregistering ourselves at the Migration office."  
"That's so annoying."

"Hey guys, Miloh says he spotted a human coming in through the front gate. He thinks someone's inside."

"Oh really? We'd better find him then. Let's spread out."

The voices sort of faded off there, and Inuyasha was left thinking.

Human? They thought he was human. Plus, in his experience, humans didn't call each other human. They might say person, him or her, but never human. That was a demon's vocabulary for a simple person like a human. Who were these people?  
Inuyasha opened the door quietly.

His eyes scanned the area outside the door, but saw no one.

He figured he was safe.

Upon opening the door, his eyes instantly caught to some movement, and before he knew it bullets were whizzing his direction.

'_What kind of guns are these?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. The normal guns he'd used yesterday didn't shoot this many bullets at one time. This was weird.

He decided his best bet was to take down the man with the gun. Otherwise, he'd look like that weird cheese Kagome had introduced them to, with all the holes in it.

He didn't want to look like cheese.

Inu took off at a run and kicked the man in the face, knocking him completely out.

His gun hit the floor, as the noise brought out even more people with guns. He defeated them simply, and picked up one of the heavy guns from the floor. It took both hands to work it, he'd figured out, just by the way the men had held it.

In a spur of the moment thought, he pulled the trigger, and sent an array of bullets into the wall.

It scared the hell out of him, but it made him realize something. If he had this kind of weapon in the Fuedal Era, he would have been able to defeat all the demons will little trouble, and become a real demon himself. Why hadn't Kagome given him one of these in the past? These things were fun, and useful.

He recovered from his fright and headed on, the gun close to his side.

Kagome's scent was more powerful in here than anywhere else.

She was definitely in here somewhere.

Her scent led him to a closed room, in which he had to break the door in.

Inside, Kagome sat in a curled ball, her hands and feet tied, and her mouth gagged. The dress she wore had probably been quite pretty once. It was a pretty blue dress that reached her ankles, rather puffed out like a hut of some kind in light blue silk and white designed guaze. Her hair had also been done at one point, but now several curls fell around her clearly frightened face. The makeup over her eyes was smeared, and lines of black ran down her cheeks, showing the trail of her tears.

A quick flick of his wrist undid the rope holding her down, and she pulled away the gag herself. He helped her up, forgetting for the moment that he didn't look like Inuyasha.

"Are you…James Bond or something?" Kagome asked after a few moments of them staring at each other.

Inuyasha cocked a brow.

"James Bond?"

"You don't know who James Bond is?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, well then, who are you?"

A sound off in the distance caught his attention. He turned towards it, making sure she was behind him and his gun was out in full view. He tossed the bag behind him.

"This is for you. You'd better like it dammit."

He heard the ruffling of the package, and then the soft click as the box was opened.

Kagome gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Of course, it's gorgeous."

"Good."

"But I can't take this."

At this Inuyasha's agitation began to reach it's peak.

"Why not!"  
He couldn't turn around to see the expression on her face. He was too worried about who else was in this ware house.

"Were you the one I was to meet at the restaurant."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I can't accept anything you have to give me. You see, I really like someone else. I thought it was him, considering how much he's been away, but now that I see you, I know it's not him."

"Him….? Kagome…Who the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's furry was overwhelming.

He could hear the furry rumbling up in Kagome too.

"Don't call me by my name so freely! And HE happens to be the man I fell in love with on my travels!"

"Who the hell have you been traveling with?" Inuyasha shouted, turning on Kagome. He no longer cared about who might come from behind. This was more important.

"I don't need to tell a stranger like you!"

"Oh…So I'm a stranger now, eh?"

"I've never before met you in my life! Of course you're a stranger."

At this, Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stared at her, wondering if he saved the right girl. It looked like Kagome. Then….?

"Ah, there you are!" A voice said from behind. Inuyasha whirled, the gun in his hands.

A sudden force took the gun and tossed it out the doorway, as people began to flood into the room they were standing in. Inuyasha pressed Kagome towards the wall, to make sure she was behind him.

All of these men had guns, and there were at least thirty of them.

One of them stepped out in front of them, his hand stretched out to look like a long tentacle. Inuyasha figured that he had grabbed the gun and tossed it, with such a long hand.

"You are….?" Inuyasha snorted, glaring at the man.

The man smirked. "Hakuchi. Or, at least the elder Hakuchi. It was my brother that got arrested. You wouldn't happen to be a friend of the Janitor that got him arrested would you? Don't tell me that coward sent you to save this girl."

Inuyasha spat. "I am that Janitor."

"Oh really? I was under the impression he was blonde with blue eyes?"

"I change my hair color a lot."

"So that's where we met!" Kagome shouted. "Now I know why I recognize you!"

Inuyasha growled to himself. "No Kagome! I met you before that! Idiot!"

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that tone of voice.

"Inuyasha….?"

"Inu Smith." Hakuchi corrected, like he knew what was going on. "We would have tracked him down ourselves, instead of bringing you into this girl, except this man doesn't exist. There are no records on him, except that he's done a few odd jobs. Police man for a day, Mascot for Disney, destroyed an entire Anger Management classroom. And these are just a few. But nothing told us where he actually lived or what he did. Then someone told us the Janitor knew this Kagome Higurashi, and we decided to kidnap her. Although we had no idea you two had such a special night out planned."

Inuyasha growled, but his mind was working. Only one person at school knew that he and Kagome knew each other, and that was Riku. Had she told these guys? Or had they gone to Jaki and demanded information.

No. Jaki wouldn't have given it anyway. He wasn't one to get involved with this sort of stuff.

It must have been Riku. He'd have to find that girl later and give her a piece of his mind.

"Inuyasha….You were that blonde Janitor…?" She asked out loud, stunned.

Inu nodded. "Yep. Must have been a good disguise too, considering you didn't recognize me."

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she seemed to be thinking about what he'd said.

"It doesn't matter who you all were or how you came to know each other. I want revenge and I'm gonna get it." He lifted a gun, rather awkwardly because both hands were squid arms, and aimed. Inuyasha, weaponless, spread his arms out so as to protect Kagome. He waited for the shots to hit.

Instead, the dark room was suddenly filled with light, as the wall behind the men fell down.

Inuyasha had to squint to see.

Several men dressed in black suddenly ran into the room, strange looking guns pointed at all of the people. The thugs were forced to drop their weapons, and raise their hands.

Inuyasha felt confused. Hadn't he seen these people before.

The light faded slightly, and another figure stepped in. Inu couldn't see his face, but he spoke a few silent orders to one of the men there, and all of the thugs were carted out.

Finally, when no one was in the room any longer, the figure stepped out of the light and into view.

"Inuyasha. Open your eyes."

Inuyasha hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes against the pain of the light.

He opened them now, and nearly fell over.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, staring.

Of course, she had yet to see Inuyasha's brother in this time. It was even more awkward that he wore a black suit. Inu was used to it. Kagome was not. "What are you doing here?"

"This is this Sesshomaru's future self." He told Kagome, frowning. "I live in this time period."

"What are you doing here?" Inu asked. "How did you find us?"

At this Sesshomaru sighed. "Kouga called me when you took off."

"Kouga's here too?" Kagome remarked before Sesshomaru could finish.

"Yeah Kagome. He's the Chief of Police." Inuyasha told her.

"What!"  
Sesshomaru patiently waited until he could speak again. "Kouga called me to tell me what had happened, and what direction you took. Then Shippo called afterward to inform me of some information I had asked him for a week ago, about a gang called the Hakuchi whom seemed to act rather odd. He called me directly after Kouga did to inform me that this group wasn't human."

"Shippo's here too?"

"He's a fashion designer." Inuyasha told her.

"And my main informant. He has the largest database of information in the world, as Foxes always gather all the information they can."

"These Hakuchi. Their demons aren't they?" Inuyasha inquired, getting Sesshomaru back on topic.

"No. Their aliens."

"Aliens!"

"Please don't tell me you haven't yet figured out who I am Inuyasha?"

A shake of the hanyou's head told Sesshomaru the truth. He sighed.

"I believe you had put in an application at the Men in Black studios?"

"Yeah."

"Kouga, Shippo, and I, make up the founders of that industry. For a living, we capture aliens and demons, and help them migrate and blend into the world as you all know it. As of now, I'm the President, Kouga is in charge of training new recruits, and Shippo is in charge of all databanks pertaining to all migrations and migratory history. It's the largest industry in the world right now."

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't answer. They were too surprised. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

So the first job he'd ever tried to get, belonged to his older Brother? Had he have known his brother was so nice, and so rich, in the beginning, he would have talked to him straight out, and not have been stuck with so many stupid jobs.

He couldn't believe himself.

"Yes well. I'm afraid you two can't go on knowing this."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked in an agitated manner. "What's wrong with us knowing?"

"People will probe your minds. Find out. No one can know the President of the Men in Black corporation. Now, for a moment, I want the both of you to look at this pen right here." Sesshomaru pulled the said object from his pocket, and pointed it at them. "I want you to tell me what color it is."

Just as Inuyasha and Kagome began to balk at such a stupid questions, the flash left the pen, and left them wide eyed and speechless.

Sesshomaru pocketed the pen, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I do not own Men in Black. I actually own a Ramen company that produces Maru-chan Ramen. Kagome, Shippo does not exist, and Kouga is married to Ayame. He won't bother you, and you will forget that either is still alive. You have no idea I exist. Inuyasha, you will forget about this entire ordeal. You bought the bracelet with money you found."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving both hanyou and human to sit confused, waiting for their minds to finish taking in the information.

* * *

Catse: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Anywho, what do you think? Please tell me! I like comments! That I do!!!!!! Lol, I need to stop reading Rurouni Kenshin mangas. 


	20. Epilogue!

Catse: Here you go! Last chapter! Hope you like! This it he perfect ending! Enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha, this bracelet is beautiful! And I love the earrings!" Kagome commented, putting them on. "I can't believe you found enough money to buy such nice things."

"I know, wasn't that lucky?" Mrs. Higurashi remarked. "We were just walking to the store and he came across it on the ground. And there was no one nearby! You should thank him for buying you such a nice gift Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha's cheeks flooded red. He didn't know what to say. "Yeah well! Keep in mind you still started that argument. Just cuz it's your birthday doesn't mean I forgive you for sitting me."

"_I _started the argument? _I?_"

Inuyasha knew then that he had said the wrong thing. He cringed, ears drooping.

"Sit!"

His face hit the ground.

Kagome sat back, glaring off into the distance.

When Inuyasha finally sat back up, Kagome leapt out and hugged him. This left him thoroughly confused.

"Kagome?"

"Thank you for the gift. I accept the apology."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, as if trying to figure out what apology she was talking about. He was also confused about the hug, which didn't help.

Off in the distance, a black Mercedes stood, three figures leaning against it.

Kouga chuckled.

"They don't remember a thing, do they?" He asked, grinning.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Of course they don't. I set the erase to two weeks. They don't remember anything."

"What happens when they look at the calendar?" Kouga inquired. "They'll be very confused then."

"Not essentially. I filled in the gap with fake memories. Kagome was easy. Most of hers could be left untouched. Even the part about Janitor Smith. Inuyasha however was interesting. I had to replace all of his memories with chasing cars and playing with the cat. And then finding money and buying the bracelet." Shippo stated, leaning back. "I even went through the trouble of replacing all the memories of Kagome's family, and those few involved with everything that happened. It's safe to say they won't find any blank points in time."

"Scary." Kouga said. "Oh well, the erase pen was your creation."

"Of course. Teh, like I'd design clothes. I'm much more capable of designing fun toys like our guns and the erase pens."

"Or I'd actually look after a police station when I'm far richer than any police man out there." With that, Kouga's eyes gleamed. "Or that Sesshomaru owns a Ramen Corporation with Ramen named Maru-chan."

"I do actually."

"Say what!" Shippo and Kouga shouted, nearly falling from their leaning positions.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You two always play the pranks. I figured it was about time I do so as well. Let's go." Sesshomaru sat in the car when his driver opened the door, soon followed by Shippo and Kouga. Inside, as they began to drive, Kouga glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Did Kagura finally catch that alien spy, Jaki?" He asked.

"Yes. But Kanna had to infiltrate the school to get to him. Turns out he was with the Hakuchi gang, and had helped them hide the drugs in the walls. What they don't realize is their pumped up cocaine is strong enough to kill people."  
"I guess him being an alien explained why he didn't freak out over Inuyasha's look."

"No kidding." Shippo said. "People these days just can't stand us normal folk."

Sesshomaru smiled back, and the car disappeared off into the distance.

Inuyasha watched it go, certain he had heard a voice familiar to him.

He gave up on it finally though, and turned back to Kagome.

She had started some sort of idea about making Inuyasha go to school with her, so that maybe he'd understand how important it was.

He told her he didn't want to.

"Then you'll have to stay here and get a job!"

"A job! I already worked tons of them!"

"Oh really? Like what!"

Inuyasha froze. For some reason he knew he had worked jobs, but he couldn't remember which ones.

"Uh…Some jobs. I don't know."

"Ah, probably in the feudal era then! Then I'll have to teach you how to work in Modern Japan!"

"Kagome dear, I'm sure he can figure that one out for himself. He's worked before I'm sure."

The three of them laughed heartily, and headed inside. Off in the distance, the sun was setting, and a group of four stood on the roof top, staring.

"That's the hanyou?" Kuwabara asked, glancing at the boy next to him.

Yusuke nodded. "Yep. Koenma said he's not supposed to be here, but since I'm not either, maybe we can recruit him as a part of our team?"

"We don't need any more freaks." Hiei remarked, glowering.

"I think this should be interesting." Kurama stated. "He's got skill, and power. And he's clever. That we got when he rescued that young lady from the gang and he used what he had learned about weapons."

"Yeah. He might be just what we need to kick ass on our newest assignment. At least Koenma thinks so."

"Let's go talk to them." Kuwabara stated. "I wanna meet them."

"Of course you do. Idiots are like idiots." Said Hiei.

"You wanna pick a fight shrimp!"

"Come. But remember, their memories have been erased. We'll have to present ourselves as if we've never met." Kurama informed, before Hiei and Kuwabara could launch at each other.

"Right." Yusuke said. "Well, let's go then." He stepped off the roof and hopped down onto the busy side walk below. Only a few people noticed his odd landing. Everyone else followed shortly, and they made their way thought he streets, and towards the house.

It seemed Inuyasha was still to have a job after all.

* * *

Catse: There you go! Proof! There will be a YYH/IY crossover job fic, just for everybody that wanted it to happen! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! THANKIES! Okay, that said. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
